Paws of Fate
by Snapdragon83
Summary: AU. Blindspot-themed cross between Cinderella, 101 Dalmatians, and A Series of Unfortunate Events. Sort of. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Jane hummed to herself as she pulled into her allotted space in her apartment complex. And then she saw red. She was out of her car and across the yard in a shot. "What are you, some kind of underwear _and_ foot fetishist?" she demanded as she yanked her socks and panties from the stranger's hand. Well, he wasn't _quite_ a stranger, she realized as he turned to face her. She'd seen the stubbled man around the complex on a few occasions and had even entertained the thought of deliberately crossing paths with him so he'd ask her out.

It figured. She was always attracted to the crazies.

Kurt blinked in bewilderment at the fiery green-eyed beauty who had planted herself in his path with her hands on her hips. Hands that held the personal items he'd been trying to return to their rightful owner. Although he was fairly certain the socks weren't hers. He was no foot fetishist, but they'd been so soft he hadn't been able to resist trying them on, and they'd fit his feet like gloves. "I'm sorry. I was just—"

"Displaying your twisted fantasies for the world to see?" Jane finished for him. "You know, if you really need . . . used underwear, I've heard there are websites that sell them. But . . ."

"I didn't—" Kurt began.

". . . breaking and entering is a crime," she continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Not to mention the theft of personal property." Such personal property that it felt like a _huge_ violation. I think I'm going to have to call the cops."

He was going to kill Gord the moment he got his hands on him. "I didn't steal your damn underwear," Kurt protested. She eyed him dubiously. "I _didn't!_ I swear!"

Jane crossed her arms across her chest. "If not you, then who?"

"It was . . ." Kurt took a deep breath, knowing how ridiculous this was going to sound. This lady was hardly the first to come to that conclusion—or threaten to call the cops on him. She was just the prettiest. In fact, he was pretty sure she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "It was my cat, all right?"

"Really?" Jane arched an eyebrow, unable to keep the sarcasm from her voice. "You're blaming an innocent animal for your misdeeds now? Just when I thought you couldn't get any lower."

"It's the truth," Kurt protested, feeling about two feet tall under her scathing gaze. "And Gord's not innocent. He's not even really my cat. My sister foisted him off on me when she moved to Portland." He should have stuck to his guns and insisted she take the finicky feline to the shelter. "He's the most temperamental cat I've ever seen. He absolutely despises me. Won't even let me pet him."

"I can't imagine why," Jane muttered, even as she questioned the animal's sanity. And then questioned her own as the thought crossed her mind that she would be more than happy for him to pet her. "Just out of curiosity, how did this hypothetical cat get ahold of my . . . undergarments ?"

"Trust me, he's very real," Kurt said grimly. "And he's a complete kleptomaniac. You're not the first person I've had to return . . . personal items to."

"You let him run loose?" Jane was aghast. "Do you have any idea what could happen to that poor cat?" They lived in a high-traffic neighborhood, and some of the local kids weren't exactly kind to animals.

The only thing poor about Gord was his attitude. "I don't let him do anything," Kurt retorted. "He's a master escape artist. Sarah should have named him Houdini."

"Maybe if you were nicer to him, he wouldn't feel the need to escape," Jane fired back. Heat flared in his eyes, and she took a deep breath. She needed to get out of here before she said something she'd really regret. "Well, this has all been . . . extremely enlightening, but I need to go now. Good luck with Gord."

She was almost back to her apartment before she realized she hadn't even gotten the man's name. "Arliss?" she called softly as she stepped inside, surprised when the kitten she'd recently adopted was nowhere to be seen. He generally came running when he heard the door open.

She continued into the living room and froze at the sight that met her eyes. Her fluffy gray kitten was curled up in the small bed she'd bought for him, but he wasn't alone. A larger black cat was snuggled up next to him, watching her with unblinking yellow eyes. She sighed. "Let me guess," she said to him as she took a seat on the couch nearby. "You're the elusive Gord."

He rose when she said his name and walked toward her, eyeing her intently. She was stunned when he jumped into her lap and nuzzled her until she began to pet him, purring enthusiastically. "Aww. You're a good boy, yes, you are. Not at all the hellcat that mean owner of yours described."

A knock sounded on the door, and she sighed once more. Something told her it was a _speak of the devil_ moment. She made her way to the door, cradling Gord in her arms, and looked through the peephole. Sure enough, his gorgeously stubbled owner was on the other side. "Lose something?" she asked with fake cheer as she swung the door wide.

Kurt sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry about all this. It's clear we got off on the wrong foot. Do you think there's a chance we could maybe start over?" He held out his hand. "Hi. I'm Kurt Weller. I'm a relatively normal guy with no fetishes who loves his sister and nephew, and, despite all evidence to the contrary, his sister's crazy cat. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. . . .?"

"Kruger," Jane said after a considered pause as she shook his hand. A guy who loved his sister enough to take in her cat even though it despised him couldn't be all bad. "Jane Kruger. I, uh . . . I think Gord may have gotten attached to my kitten Arliss." She started to place him back in Kurt's arms, and he hissed and dug his claws in. She rocked back on her heels in surprise. So Kurt had been telling the truth after all.

Kurt's eyebrows rose. "Not just to your cat, apparently." He could swear there was a malevolent gleam in Gord's eyes as he snuggled closer to Jane and she kissed his head, and suddenly he found himself wishing he could trade places with the beast.

Great. Now he was jealous of his damn cat.

Jane took a step back as Kurt's eyes flared with a very different kind of heat. One that she was uncomfortably aware was mirrored in her own, despite knowing next to nothing about him. She'd never experienced such a powerful attraction to a man in her life, and she wasn't quite certain what to do about it. He might not be the crazy she'd first thought, but that didn't mean he was the partner-for-life material she was looking for.

But the possibility was definitely worth exploring.

"Maybe I should walk you back to your apartment," Jane suggested as Kurt made another attempt to take Gord from her, and the cat growled and took a swipe at him.

"Fine by me," Kurt agreed. Far be it from him to turn down an opportunity to spend time with a beautiful lady. It was the first good thing Gord had done for him, although he was sure it was entirely unintentional. "I live in the next building over."

"I know," Jane said before she thought. Her cheeks turned pink as he glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow. "I've seen you coming and going a few times."

"Oh, yeah?" Kurt was charmed by her admission. "You should have introduced yourself. I haven't made that many friends here yet. I got out of the military less than a year ago," he confided. "I think that's one reason Sarah left me her damn cat. She was afraid I'd be lonely without her and Sawyer."

 _And are you?_ Jane wondered, but it was entirely too personal a question for such a short acquaintance. "My brother's in the military," she mentioned instead. "He's stationed in Afghanistan right now. I actually started knitting socks for service members as a way of missing him less when he's deployed. The pair Gord stole is one of those."

"Really?" The nicest thing he'd ever received while he was deployed was a Dear John letter. From an ex who had threatened to set fire to a very sensitive and treasured part of his anatomy right before he left. He was still debating sending her new man a thank you note for sparing him the peril of breaking up with her. Poor sucker. "That's nice. I know the men will love them. I, uh . . . I couldn't resist trying them on, and they're the most comfortable socks I've ever worn. They fit perfectly."

"In that case, they're yours," Jane said. "You know, this is kind of like Cinderella and her glass slipper, only in reverse."

"Really? Does that mean you're my Princess Charming?" Kurt teased. Jane blushed hotly, and he let the subject drop. "This is home," he said as they approached his door. He unlocked it and motioned her to precede him inside.

Jane put Gord down, and the cat regally stalked off to his bed next to the windowsill. Her eyes met Kurt's, and she wished she'd held onto him as the silence between them lengthened, neither of them wanting the moment to end but unsure how to draw it out.

"Well, I, uh . . ." Jane broke the silence first. "I should probably get going. I'll bring your socks by after work tomorrow, if Gord doesn't retrieve them before then. It was very nice to meet you, Kurt. I'm sorry for what I said at first."

"You could make it up to me," Kurt suggested as he took a step toward Jane, and saw the awareness flare in her eyes once more. "I'm waiting on a call from Sarah this evening, but I'd be happy to let you buy me a drink tomorrow night."

"I'd like that," Jane found herself replying before her brain had time to think the matter through, and Kurt's answering smile as he responded _Me too_ convinced her that she had made the right decision.

By the next evening, she was second-guessing herself plenty. She even started to pick up the phone to call Kurt and cancel, before remembering that she didn't have his number. By the time his knock sounded on the door, she was biting her nails and pacing the floor.

 _It's just one date,_ she reminded herself as she moved to open the door. And given the parameters Kurt had established when he asked her, she wasn't even sure tonight technically qualified as a date–but she was every bit as nervous as if it were.

"Hey," Kurt greeted, his smile blooming at the sight of Jane. His dreams had been full of her last night, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't see them becoming a lot more than just friends. He hoped that she would be willing to give this—whatever this was between them—a real chance. "I was going to bring you flowers, but then I thought under the circumstances, this might be more appropriate." He held out the cat toy he had painstakingly selected.

Jane's heart warmed at his thoughtfulness as she took the wand. "Thank you. Arliss will love this." She laid it down on the entryway table and picked up the socks she had carefully wrapped for him. "Here you go, Cinderfella."

Kurt loved that she was comfortable enough to tease him. He chuckled. "Does that mean you'll be squiring me around in a coach made from a pumpkin tonight?"

She'd assumed he would want to drive, but she appreciated that he was willing to cede that control to her. He didn't strike her as a guy who did that easily—or often. "Wait and see." She grabbed her keys and led the way to her VW Bug. "Not quite a pumpkin, but I think it's the modern-day equivalent."

"I suppose it will do," Kurt said with mock haughtiness, and they burst out laughing as their eyes met, enjoying the silliness.

Jane had been worried that they wouldn't find anything to talk about, but conversation flowed easily. They both loved their jobs (Kurt as a private investigator and Jane a teacher), and they shared an affinity for the outdoors and Star Wars movies. _And_ their animals, despite Kurt's comic protestations to the contrary.

As the night drew on, Jane found herself wishing it would never end, but of course it did. "I had a really nice time tonight," she told Kurt as he walked her to her door. "Maybe we could get together again sometime and have a Star Wars movie marathon?"

 _Sometime_ was a little too indefinite for him, but Kurt nodded obligingly. They had exchanged phone numbers over their second round of drinks, and he would be calling her sooner rather than later. He would have liked to kiss her goodnight, but he didn't want to risk screwing things up by rushing her. Something told him she would be worth waiting for.

Something told him she was the woman he'd been waiting his whole life for.

He said goodnight and turned to go, but the door had barely closed behind Jane when he heard a muffled scream from inside her apartment. He turned back and kicked her door in without a second thought, intent on saving her from whatever danger was inside.

Jane was in the middle of her living room, hopping around on one leg as she shook the other frantically, while Gord and Arliss looked on in wide-eyed astonishment. Kurt was more than a little stunned himself.

Until he saw the mouse scamper down her pant leg and run under the couch.

He started to laugh until she turned and he saw the terror on her face. "Jane?" he said gently, and she threw herself into his arms with a muted sob. He tightened his arms around her, feeling the tremors shake her body as she clung to him. "It's just a little mouse, honey." The endearment slipped out unconsciously, and he was so focused on the woman in his arms that he didn't even register it. "You're okay."

"S-sorry," Jane stammered when she could finally bring herself to draw back from the shelter of Kurt's arms. "I just . . . There were rats in the orphanage where my brother and I stayed when we were young. One of them bit me, and it got infected, and I've been terrified of them ever since."

"Oh, Jane." Kurt's heart broke at the news that she had been orphaned at an early age, and he gathered her close once more. It appeared that absentee parents were yet another thing they had in common—though his had willfully abandoned him. "I'm so sorry."

He cuddled her close, cradling her head against his heart until she seemed a little calmer, before steering her toward the kitchen. "Stay here, and I'll take care of that mouse for you, all right?" Gord had most likely brought it in here in the first place. He was almost as good a mouser as he was an escape artist.

Jane drew in a shaky breath. "Thank you. Just . . . don't kill it, all right?" It didn't deserve to die simply because she hated its species. Every living thing had its place.

That place was simply far, _far_ away from her.

"I won't," Kurt promised, in awe of Jane's big heart. None of the women he had dated in the past would have thought twice about asking him to kill the mouse, especially if they were as terrified of it as she was. He grabbed a wastebasket and the newspaper on the kitchen table and ventured back out into the living room in search of the rodent.

He trapped it in a surprisingly short amount of time and took it clear out to the tree line behind the buildings to ensure it didn't return. Jane was still sitting at the table where he'd left her. "All done."

Jane flashed Kurt a shaky smile as she stood. "My hero," she attempted to joke, but it came out much more serious than she'd intended. It felt like all the oxygen was being sucked out of the room as she met his intent gaze and suddenly she was in his arms once more, though she didn't even remember moving, and his lips were on hers.

 _The kiss tasted like . . . heaven,_ Jane thought as Kurt's lips gently caressed hers. Like she'd found a part of herself she hadn't even known had been missing until this moment. She moaned softly, and rather than seizing the opportunity to deepen the kiss, Kurt drew back, looking every bit as gobsmacked as she felt as he studied her face.

Kurt had to clear his throat several times before he could speak. "You okay? With . . ." _Us,_ he started to say, but Jane misunderstood him.

"I'm fine." _Finer than she had ever been._ Jane smiled brightly to reassure him. "It was just a little mouse. I feel silly for overreacting." She looped an arm through his and led them back out into the living room. "Although it appears I wasn't the only one." She glanced pointedly at her front door.

"What was I supposed to do?" Kurt defended sheepishly. "My lady screamed, and I had to get to her to help."

"You could have just opened the door," Jane mentioned, and smiled at Kurt's confounded look before the rest of what he'd said sunk in. "And I did not scream. It was more of a . . . a . . . a dignified squawk."

It had definitely been a scream, but Jane was so adorably embarrassed that Kurt let it slide. For now. "Whatever you say, honey." Her eyebrows rose at the endearment, and he hastily gestured to the door. "I'll go see if I can find some parts at a hardware store to fix that."

"At this time of night?" Jane asked in disbelief. "No, Kurt. You should go home and get some rest. I'll prop it up against the door frame, and it will be fine until morning."

"I am not leaving you here alone and unprotected," Kurt countered. He knew all too well how fragile life was. How easily a person could vanish without a trace and never be found. He felt the old ache deep in his chest. Jane bore an uncanny resemblance to what he'd often imagined Taylor would look like if she'd lived.

She was hardly defenseless, but Jane chose not to argue. She didn't really want to be alone tonight anyway, and she could use one of the sick days she had stored up, so she didn't have to be up as early as usual. "Fine. You can stay on my couch tonight. I can make us some popcorn, and we can get started on that Star Wars marathon."

"I've got a better idea," Kurt told her. He propped up the door to the best of his ability, and then steered Jane back into the living room to her couch. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he sat, pulling her down next to him until her head was pillowed on his shoulder. "There. Much better. You can keep me company until I'm ready to fall asleep."

Jane obediently snuggled closer, surprised at how comfortable she was with a man who was still a near-total stranger. "So," she said after they'd sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, "tell me about your sister and nephew. Are they the only family you have, or . . ."

"They're the only family that matters," Kurt said tersely. Jane stiffened in his arms, and he hastened to explain. "My mom walked out on us when I was ten, and I don't know if she's alive or dead." Even though he was a PI, he'd never made the slightest effort to track her down. She'd made her opinion of him very clear before she left. "My dad's still alive, but we haven't spoken in years. He's . . . not a good guy." The understatement of the century.

He was silent for a moment. He hated talking about this, but Jane deserved to know the whole truth. She deserved to have all the facts before she decided if she wanted to get involved with him or not. "I'm pretty sure he killed our neighbor's five-year-old daughter one night when I was babysitting her, and god only knows what he did to her before that. And according to my mom, I'm just like him."

If she ever met Kurt's mother, she wouldn't be responsible for her actions. Jane sat up straight as fury surged through her. "You are nothing like him," she enunciated through gritted teeth. "You are not a murderer or child abuser or . . ." She couldn't even bring herself to say the word _molester_. You served in the military defending this country, and now you work as a PI helping other families find their missing loved ones. There's nothing more noble than that. You even love Gord, despite his annoying quirks."

Kurt still didn't look convinced, and she took a deep breath. "In the twenty-four hours I've known you, Kurt Weller, you've not only returned stolen property that I never would have known what happened to, but you got rid of that mouse for me, and now you're spending the night on my couch to protect me."

Jane smiled tenderly at him as she took his face in her hands. "You're a good man, Kurt. And trust me, I've learned the hard way to spot the bad ones. You're not the only one who's had a screwed-up childhood and been let down by people you should've been able to trust."

Kurt nodded as Jane's words eased the ever-present knot deep in his chest. No matter what he'd accomplished or how many people he'd helped, there'd always remained that ten-year -old little boy inside who wanted his mother's love—but suddenly having her respect paled in comparison to winning Jane's approval. "Want to talk about it?" he asked. "It seems only fair I listen after I spilled my guts to you." And he wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know everything there was to know.

"I will, just. . . not tonight," Jane said as she snuggled back into Kurt's arms. "For the rest of tonight I want to enjoy just being here in the moment with you."

Kurt had no fault to find with that, and he tightened his arms around Jane as she burrowed into his side. They sat in companionable silence for some time before her breathing evened out in sleep. He stayed awake a little longer, thinking over how drastically his life had changed in just over twenty-four hours, before he felt himself getting sleepy as well.

He debated waking Jane, but he was loath to give up his hold on her. He carefully shifted them into a more comfortable position for sleeping and tucked the blanket on the back of the couch carefully around her.

Kurt pressed a kiss to her hair before following her into slumber, his heart as full as his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane awoke to the smell of coffee brewing. She stretched, disoriented to find herself on the couch instead of in her bed, until the events of last night came rushing back to her. She glanced down at herself, noting that the blanket normally on the back of the couch was tucked around her. Kurt must have covered her. After she'd fallen asleep on him.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Kurt greeted with a warm smile as Jane ventured into the kitchen, looking adorably tousled. He could see she was nervous, and he hurried on, hoping to forestall an apology. As far as he was concerned, there was no need. "I hope you don't mind that I'm fixing omelets for breakfast. I'll clean your kitchen, I promise."

"No need," Jane assured him. "You're cooking, so it's only fair I clean up." Her heart warmed at his thoughtfulness. No guy had ever cooked for her before—no guy had even gained entry to her place since Oscar—and judging from Kurt's confidence as he moved around the kitchen, he was an excellent one.

"We'll do it together," Kurt compromised, welcoming any excuse to spend more time with Jane. "I was going to make us pancakes, but your cupboards are sadly bare," he informed her. "I'm going to have to take you grocery shopping after I fix your door. Or I won't be able to cook you dinner tonight."

"Kurt, you don't have to—"

"Yes, I do," Kurt interrupted. "I'm fairly certain that it was Gord who brought the mouse in here, so cooking you a nice meal is the least I can do to make up for the fright he gave you." Gord was sitting nearby with Arliss, watching him intently in case he dropped a morsel, and he scowled at his cat. "I'll find a way to keep him at home, I promise."

"I don't mind," Jane said softly. Well, at least not if he checked his gifts at the door—or better yet, further away—in the future. "Really," she assured Kurt as he cast her a disbelieving look. "He's a sweet cat. And I think it would break Arliss's heart if he didn't get to see him anymore." And it would give her an excuse to see Kurt frequently.

"Gord's too," Kurt agreed as he studied the pair. "But I don't want him sneaking out to come over here. Like you said, anything could happen to him." And he didn't ever want to have to explain to Sarah how her beloved cat got killed on his watch. "I guess we'll have to work out some kind of . . . joint custody agreement."

"Custody agreement? You mean, like they're our kids or something? Shouldn't we wait until after the marriage breaks up for that?" Jane teased. Her face flamed as she realized the implication of her words. "I mean—"

"Yes," Kurt said simply.

"Yes?" Jane repeated dumbly. She could hardly breathe at the tender look in his eyes as he held her gaze steadily. "You mean . . . you think . . . you want to . . ."

"Get married? Yeah. I do." Kurt couldn't believe he was saying this to a woman he had known less than two days, but no decision had ever felt more right. He knew in his bones that Jane was the right woman for him. "If you'll have me."

Jane took a deep breath. "I will." It was a huge leap of faith for her, given her history, but she didn't think she'd find a man she could trust more than Kurt if she spent her entire life looking for him. "There are things you should probably know about me—"

"I know everything I need to know about you already, Jane," Kurt told her. "You're smart and funny and beautiful inside and out, and I can't believe some lucky guy hasn't snatched you up long ago."

Oscar had tried, but he'd turned out to be simply a toad, rather than the prince she was looking for.

"Don't get me wrong," Kurt continued. "I want to know everything about you, but nothing you tell me will change my mind about marrying you." He flashed her a lopsided grin. "You've been mine since the moment you jumped into my arms to get away from that mouse."

His. She liked the sound of that. And he was hers. "So, umm . . ." Jane gazed at him shyly. "How do you want to do this? I suppose we should call our siblings, although it might be tough for me to get in touch with Roman right now, since he's Special Forces. And set a date. And . . ."

"Fine," Kurt agreed to put a stop to her rambling. "Friday works for me, if it's good with you."

Jane gaped at him. "Friday? That's only two days away. I don't think . . . Can we even get married that quickly?"

"We can if we get the marriage license by tomorrow afternoon," Kurt informed her. "There's a twenty-four-hour waiting period." He had learned all about it recently when a client's eighteen-year-old daughter ran away to get married. "Since you're taking the day off and my caseload is light right now, why don't we go get the license this afternoon? That way we could both take off on Friday and spend the whole weekend together." Preferably in bed.

"What about your sister?" Jane asked, stunned to realize she was considering this. She'd assumed they would have some time between the engagement and the wedding to get to know one another better, but surprisingly enough, it didn't concern her. They could get to know one another as easily as husband and wife as an engaged couple. "Won't she be upset about not being there?"

She'd just be thrilled that he had found someone to share his life with. Once she met Jane and realized that he hadn't rushed into marriage with someone . . . unsuitable. "I'll tell her that we decided to make it just the two of us since your brother can't be there. So. What do you say?"

This was crazy, but Jane felt the last of her fear that this was too fast fade away completely as she met Kurt's warm gaze. There was no way she could say no, not when he was looking at her with such hope in his eyes. She took a deep breath. "Yes. I say yes."

The next forty-eight hours were a whirlwind of activity. Kurt fixed her door while Jane did the breakfast dishes, and she admired his handiwork as they headed out to get their marriage license. "I hit the jackpot with you," she teased him as they drove. "I'm gaining a cook and a handyman. I definitely think I'm getting the better end of this bargain."

Kurt grinned over at her. "Nah. With you as the future Mrs. Weller, I'm going to be the envy of every guy who meets my smart, funny, gorgeous, sexy-as-hell wife. I'm definitely coming out ahead in this deal." He froze as he realized that they hadn't discussed the last name issue. They hadn't discussed a lot of things.

"Mrs. Weller," Jane said with a smile that had the tension draining right back out of him. "I like the sound of that." And she rather thought she'd be the one being envied when her single colleagues met Kurt.

"Me too," Kurt said softly. He parked the car and turned to face Jane, taking her hand in his. "Look, I know we haven't really gone about this the normal way, and to other people, it might seem like we're rushing into this marriage, but I need you to know this isn't a whim for me. I'm every bit as sure that you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with as I would be if we'd dated for years first. I love you, Jane."

"I love you too, Kurt," Jane returned, surprised at how easily the heartfelt words rolled off her tongue. She'd never said them to another man, despite feeling pressured to do so in the past. But it made her certainty now that much sweeter. "And I have no doubts that you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Good," Kurt said as he reluctantly let go of her hand. "Then let's go get our future started, shall we?"

They headed into the city clerk's office to apply for their marriage license and less than an hour later they walked out with it in hand. "Where to next?" Jane asked as they got back into the car.

"Jewelry store," Kurt suggested.

"Oh, that's right," Jane said. "We'll need wedding rings. And I should probably shop for a dress while we're out too. Unless you'd prefer I did that on my own," she said at Kurt's surprised look.

"Not necessarily, it's just . . . usually the groom doesn't see the bride or her dress until the ceremony," Kurt reminded her.

Jane shrugged. "We're going together to the Marriage Bureau." At least she hoped they would. The last thing she wanted was to make the drive home as a newlywed alone. "So I think that's one tradition we can dispense with." She didn't put any stock in that superstition anyway. Several of her married friends had seen their grooms beforehand, and most of them were happier than the couples that had abided by the tradition.

"Fine by me," Kurt agreed, and steered them in the direction of a mall with both jewelers and dress shops. They headed to the jewelry store first and had no trouble settling on a pair of simple gold wedding bands, but that hadn't been his only purpose in coming in here. "Can I see that one, please?" Kurt asked the jeweler, pointing to a diamond solitaire engagement ring, and the man handed it to him without fail.

"Kurt, no!" Jane protested. "I don't need . . ." The words died on her lips as he slid it onto her finger, and her eyes grew misty as she gazed down at it. It fit on her finger perfectly, as if it had been made just for her, and she loved it. She never wanted to take it off.

"We'll take it as well," Kurt told the jeweler, and the man gleefully rang up their purchases and wished them every happiness on their special day.

Dress shopping proved to be more of a challenge, since Jane had no idea what she wanted to wear and there were so many styles and colors to choose from, but eventually she settled on a sleeveless pale green floaty chiffon with a row of delicate buttons up the back. Kurt would have to help her into—and out of—it, but judging from the look on his face, that wouldn't be a problem.

Kurt stopped off at a grocery store on their way home, and he showed up at her apartment shortly after five carrying a box that was emanating aromas that made her mouth water. "I hope you like chicken marsala," he said as he carried it into the kitchen.

"It smells delicious," Jane smiled. She grabbed plates and silverware as Kurt poured them each a glass of wine. "I always wanted to learn to cook, but somehow I've never gotten around to it. Maybe you could teach me after we're married."

"I'd be happy to," Kurt assured her. He dished the food, and they dug in, eating for several minutes in companionable silence. "Speaking of after we're married," he said once the sharp edge of hunger had been satisfied, "have you given any thought to where we're going to live?" Their apartments were roughly the same size, but while hers was the homier of the two, his had the better view.

But he would gladly sacrifice that view—and many other creature comforts—for the view he had now.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Jane said with a shrug. She liked her apartment well enough, but she wasn't overly attached to it. She had decorated it to her liking, but even so, it had never really felt like home. It felt closer to that now, with Kurt here, than it ever had, but something was still missing. "My lease isn't up for a few months . . ."

"I've got about six months left on mine," Kurt informed her.

"So that gives us a few months to figure it out, right?" So long as she was with Kurt, Jane would be happy under either roof.

"Definitely," Kurt agreed. One life-changing decision at a time was more than enough. They could settle into married life for a while, see which place suited them best as a couple, before revisiting the issue.

They chatted about a variety of neutral topics over the remainder of dinner, and after they had cleaned up, Jane poured them each another large glass of wine. "I know you said this morning that nothing would change your mind about marrying me," she began, "but there are still things I need you to know about me before we do."

"O-kay," Kurt said slowly. His eyebrows rose as Jane took a large gulp of wine, and he covered her hand with his to keep her from draining the glass. "Relax, honey. I meant what I said earlier. No matter what you tell me, I'm in this for the long haul."

"I was engaged once before," Jane said abruptly. "When I was in college. The rela—the woman who took my brother and me in as kids actually introduced us." They had never been able to confirm whether Shepherd was indeed a relative.

"Did you love him?" Kurt asked quietly, his gaze never wavering from her face.

Jane smiled without humor. "I tried to convince myself I did because I wanted the family I'd never had, but deep down . . . deep down I always knew Oscar wasn't the right person for me. He was the first serious boyfriend I'd ever had, and we had a whirlwind romance. I agreed to his marriage proposal after just three weeks, but I wouldn't set a date or sleep with him like he kept pressuring me to do. I told him I wanted to wait, so he . . . I walked into his place one day and found him in bed with another girl."

Kurt opened his mouth, but Jane rushed on before he could express the sympathy she saw reflected in his eyes. "He blamed me for his cheating because I wouldn't 'put out' and had the nerve to suggest that we could still go ahead with the wedding, but that wasn't even the worst part. When I threw his ring back at him, he told me that the woman who raised us—the only mother we'd ever known—had hired him to woo me to get her hands on my inheritance from my birth parents. That the money was the only reason she'd put up with us all these years."

"Jane." Kurt tightened his grip on her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Jane told him. "I'm not. I wouldn't change one single thing if it meant I wouldn't be sitting here now with you."

"Neither would I," Kurt said as he shifted his chair close to hers and gathered Jane into his arms. "Not one single solitary thing." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "So what happened . . . afterwards?" he asked eventually.

"I confronted Shepherd," Jane said quietly. "Told her to get the hell out of our lives and never return. Roman had already signed up for the military by that point, so once he shipped out, I transferred to a college here in New York and never looked back. I dated a few times, but I could never trust any of the guys enough to get . . . close to them. Or maybe it was my judgment I didn't trust. So I buried myself in my studies and then my work. I always figured that if I was meant to be with someone fate would have to send them my way." She smiled shyly at Kurt. "And fate did."

Kurt nodded as he struggled to process all that she had told him. If she hadn't slept with Oscar, and she'd walled herself off from other guys afterwards, then . . . She was a virgin. He would be not only the first man she was with, but the only one, and he felt a surge of nervousness at the weighty responsibility. And then the rest of her confession sank in. She wasn't a schoolteacher on a tight budget like he'd assumed, but an heiress.

 _Just how much money were they talking?_ Kurt wondered before realizing it didn't matter. He'd fallen in love with Jane when he'd assumed she didn't have two spare nickels to rub together, and he'd love her just as much if she wound up penniless tomorrow. "If you want to delay the wedding so you can have a prenup drawn up . . ."

"I don't," Jane interrupted. "If there's one thing I learned from the experience with Oscar, it's how to figure out who I can trust and who I can't." She smiled down at their joined hands, pulling hers free so she could trace his work-roughened one. "I trust you, Kurt. With everything I am, and everything I have. You're a good man, and I can't wait to call you my husband."

He couldn't wait to make her his wife. Kurt leaned over to kiss her, and Jane met him halfway, scooting her chair closer until she was practically straddling his lap as his arms tightened around her. She moaned, just as she had the first time he'd kissed her, and this time he couldn't resist deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue inside to explore the contours of her mouth, learn the taste of her.

Jane slipped her hands under his shirt, and the feel of her cool fingers against his skin recalled him to reality just as he was on the verge of carrying her into the bedroom and giving in to the attraction that had sizzled between them from the moment she stormed up to him. Wait. She wanted to wait, he reminded himself. He rested his forehead against hers for a moment until his breathing was back under control.

"I, umm . . ." His voice was more gravelly than normal, and he cleared his throat to steady it. "I should probably get going."

"Why?" Jane asked. "We're engaged now, and I'd like to spend time with my new fiancé. Stay. Please."

When Jane was looking at him like that, green eyes wide and pleading, there was no way he could refuse. "Okay. But I need you to promise that you won't take advantage of me. I'm saving myself for our wedding night."

Jane's eyes flew to Kurt's in stunned amazement until she realized he was teasingly letting her know that he intended to respect her desire to wait. A desire she didn't even have with him. She choked out a laugh even as she fell deeper in love with him. "Fine. I suppose I can settle for just cuddling until then. But don't think you're getting off the hook after that, mister."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kurt said huskily, and he smiled as Jane swallowed hard. "I'll just run over to my apartment and get some of my things, and I'll be right back. Then we can start our Star Wars marathon if you'd like."

"Would you mind if I went with you?" Jane asked, rising with Kurt. "I'd love to see your place."

"Not at all." Kurt held out his hand to Jane. "I'd love to show you my place." Somehow, it hadn't even occurred to him that she hadn't been there.

Jane held tightly to Kurt's hand all the way to his door and followed him inside slowly, turning this way and that as she took everything in. The apartment was clearly a bachelor's abode, but it had just enough feminine touches to keep it from being overwhelmingly masculine. She was guessing Sarah was responsible for that.

"Is this your sister and nephew?" she asked, pausing before a candid photo of a woman affectionately tussling with a curly-headed young boy.

"That's Sarah and Sawyer," Kurt confirmed, sliding his arm around Jane and pulling her close. "They moved to Portland a few months back so Sawyer could be closer to his father. I can't wait for you to meet them."

"Does Sarah know about . . . us?" Jane asked hesitantly. She'd been wondering all day if Kurt had called his sister, and if so, what her reaction had been. She'd halfway expected Kurt to show up at her place tonight and tell her he'd made a mistake and the wedding was off.

"No." Kurt shook his head. "I debated calling and telling her, but she was already stressed out the other night when I spoke to her, so I thought . . ."

"You thought if you waited and presented her with a fait accompli that she wouldn't stress even more over it?" Jane asked, disbelief warring with amusement in her voice.

"When you put it that way, it does sound kind of silly," Kurt admitted sheepishly. "But don't you stress over it. She'll love you once she gets to know you." He hoped.

Jane wasn't convinced, but life had taught her never to borrow trouble before it inevitably arrived. "I'm sure I'll love her as well. And Sawyer." It had been just her and Roman for so long that it would be nice to have more family.

"Feel free to look around all you like," Kurt offered as he headed down the hall to his bedroom. "I'll grab what I need, and we'll be good to go."

Jane did just that while Kurt packed. She started in his kitchen, noting with amusement that it was much better stocked than hers, both in terms of food and equipment. Wherever they decided to live, she would bow to his superior expertise in this area.

She made her way to the guest room next. The décor in here was much more feminine, from the silvery green bedspread to the lacy curtains, and Jane guessed that it had been Sarah's room at one point. The bookshelf against the far wall was full, and she walked over to inspect its contents. It was quite an eclectic mix, everything from the classics to thrillers to romance novels. She picked up one she hadn't read and thumbed through it.

"Those were Sarah's," Kurt said from the doorway. "She's quite the avid reader." He glanced at the book in her hands as he came up beside her. "Nora Roberts is one of her favorite authors."

"Mine too," Jane said quietly. It was good to know they had that in common. And they both loved Kurt. Hopefully those things would help them forge more common ground and become friends. Become _sisters._

She started to set the book back on the shelf, but Kurt stopped her. "You're welcome to take that with you if you'd like. I just need to grab a few things from the bathroom, and I'll be ready to go."

Jane tucked the book under her arm and followed him down the hall to the bathroom, where he retrieved a tote with his toiletries, before moving on to his bedroom. Her attention was immediately drawn to the sparsely filled suitcase open on his bed. "That's not enough for the next few days," she frowned.

"You asked me to stay tonight," Kurt countered. "I just . . . I didn't want to presume . . ."

"We're getting married in less than two days," Jane reminded him. "So presume away. I want you at my place. In my bed." In her very body, as soon as she could persuade him to cooperate.

"Fine by me," Kurt grinned. He grabbed another armload of clothes from his closet and put them in his suitcase, along with more socks and underwear. He zipped the suitcase up and hefted it as Jane slung his tote bag over her shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her waist as they headed back to her place.

Jane headed into the bathroom to get changed and when she came out, Kurt was standing with his back to her beside her bed clad in only a pair of boxers. "Now there's a view I could get used to," she teased with a soft whistle.

"You're going to," Kurt returned, swallowing hard as he turned to face Jane and took in her skimpy tank top and shorts. _Two more nights,_ he reminded himself desperately as she approached. _Just two more . . ._ Jane pressed her lips to his, and every thought vanished save for the softness of her skin, the intoxicating taste of her as her tongue slid against his.

" _God,"_ Kurt groaned when they finally broke apart for air. It took every ounce of his willpower not to give in to his desire for Jane, with her bed so close by they could fall right onto it. "You're really hard to resist, you know that?"

"So don't resist me," Jane said against his lips. "I promised I'd leave your virtue intact, but I have a feeling that leaves some room for . . . discovery." She ran her palms up his chest and across his shoulders as she spoke, reveling in the shudder that racked his body as he closed his eyes.

It left a great deal of room for discovery. Kurt's breathing quickened with excitement at the thought, but still he hesitated. He opened his mouth to ask Jane if she was sure, but the eagerness in her eyes matched his, and he felt the last of his reservations melt away. Perhaps it would be best to give her a taste of the pleasure that awaited her, rather than overwhelming her with the whole new experience at once. They would be husband and wife in less than forty-eight hours, after all.

Kurt grinned as he moved the hairsbreadth necessary to capture Jane's lips once more, swallowing her surprised yelp as he hefted her up in his arms and laid her down on the bed. He stretched out beside her and propped himself up on one elbow, drinking in the love and trust and _happiness_ on her face, until she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Less gawking," Jane ordered Kurt. "More doing." She smiled at his soft yes, ma'am as she pulled him down for another kiss, but her amusement quickly died as his lips traced a fiery trail down her neck, lingering on a particularly sensitive spot near her shoulder when she moaned and shivered.

His hands moved to the hem of her pajama shirt, seemingly of their own volition, and he drew back as his fingertips grazed the soft skin of her belly, wordlessly asking permission to remove her top. Jane nodded and raised up slightly, and he pulled it over her head. Her eyes grew misty at the awe in his as his gaze swept over her.

Kurt's eyes roamed her upper half, taking in her creamy skin and rounded breasts, the rosy tips beginning to harden under his appreciative gaze. He couldn't resist reaching out to cup one, smiling at how perfectly it fit in his hand, and she arched into his touch as he stroked a thumb across her nipple. "God, you're beautiful," he murmured. "I could look at you like this forever."

Jane's passion-darkened eyes met his, and he chuckled at her expression. "I know, I know. Less gawking, more action." He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked gently, reveling in her soft _oh_ and subsequent moans of pleasure.

Jane felt a surge of love as she gazed down at Kurt at her breast, and her hands flew up to grip the back of his head as he kissed his way over to the other to give it the same treatment, holding him to her as each gentle pull sent jolts of electricity straight to her core. "I could watch you like this forever," she murmured, repeating his own words back to him.

"Trust me," Kurt said with a wolfish grin, raising back up to press a quick kiss to her lips, "you're going to like what I do next even more." He kissed his way back down her belly until he reached the waistband of her shorts, once again asking permission to remove them, and once again, she nodded.

He hooked his thumbs in the waistband and slid them down slowly, caressing her legs as he did so. He tossed them aside mindlessly and began kissing his way back upwards, going from one to the other, until he reached the apex of her thighs.

Jane had propped herself up on her elbows and was watching Kurt intently, almost overcome with anticipation for his next move, and he didn't disappoint. Her head fell back on a moan and her hips jerked almost uncontrollably as he finally kissed her where she needed him most. Her breath came out in pants as he sucked her clit into his mouth, and her hands fisted in the sheets when he inserted a finger inside her and began to pump gently. "Oh my god," she chanted over and over, running the words together as the delicious tension built inside her.

And then it spilled over, and she cried out Kurt's name as her body sang with pleasure. She was dimly aware of his fingers still inside her, moving slower now to draw out her orgasm for her as long as possible, before everything went dark.

Kurt was stroking her hair when she finally found the energy to open her eyes once more, and he smiled at the look of hazy contentment in them. "Good?" he asked.

"Mmm," Jane hummed. Kurt rolled onto his back, and she followed him, mimicking his earlier posture by propping herself up on an elbow to look down at him. He grinned at her, and she returned his smile before dropping her gaze lower, taking in his broad shoulders and muscular chest, the line of hair leading down to . . . She frowned as she realized he still had his boxers on.

She glanced back up at him, noting with satisfaction that his gaze was much more heated now than it had been. "My turn," she said as she reached for his boxers. "Or I guess I should say, your turn."

"Jane," Kurt whispered hoarsely as he reached for her hands to still them. He wasn't at all sure he'd be able to hold out for their wedding night if she continued.

"Relax, honey," Jane teased as she pulled free of his hold. "I'll be gentle." She slid the shorts off him and tossed them in the direction hers had gone before returning her attention to him.

Her eyes widened as she took in the evidence of his desire for her, her cheeks turning faintly pink, and for an instant, Kurt thought she was going to chicken out, but she surprised him by reaching out to stroke him with a steady hand. He groaned loudly as she cupped his sac, and Jane flashed him a smile that was both seductive and shy as her hand moved back to his erection.

Kurt closed his eyes as her grip tightened and she began stroking him in earnest, the inexperienced enthusiasm of her movements drawing him to the edge much more quickly than normal. "Jane. I'm going to—" _Come,_ he started to say, but it was too late. He felt a moment of embarrassment at his loss of self-control before dropping back against the pillows as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

Jane was propped against the headboard, smiling down at him, when he came back to reality. "Good?" she asked tentatively.

"Incredible," he sighed. Jane might be a virgin, but she was no shrinking maiden. The wedding—and the wedding night—couldn't get here fast enough. "For the record, I usually . . . last longer than that." It had been a long dry spell for him.

Jane flashed him a wicked smile. "Something to look forward to, then. Wait here." She hopped up and headed to the bathroom to retrieve a warm washcloth to clean him up with.

"Jane," Kurt murmured as he realized her intention. "You don't have to . . ."

"I want to," Jane assured him as she began gently wiping his stomach clean. "You've taken such good care of me so far, it's my turn to return the favor. And it's . . . it's nice to have someone to take care of. To come home to."

"Yes, it is," Kurt said quietly. He hadn't realized how lonely he'd been before Jane came into his life until this moment, and he could hear that same loneliness reflected in her voice. She undoubtedly socialized more than him, but at the end of the day, she'd still been going home alone. "And we'll have that from now on."

"Forever and always," Jane agreed. She got up to return the washcloth to the bathroom and when she came back, Kurt was under the covers waiting for her. She snuggled into the shelter of his arms, and they drifted off to sleep, content in the knowledge that they had one another now and would never be alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane couldn't contain her smile as she walked into her classroom the next morning. The kids wouldn't start arriving for another thirty minutes, but her teacher's assistant was already there waiting for her. "Morning, Patterson," she greeted as she walked to her desk to set her bag down.

"Well?" Patterson demanded eagerly. "How did the un-date go?" Jane had unwittingly labelled it that when she kept insisting it was just a friendly outing, but Patterson knew her well enough to recognize that she was interested in Kurt as more than that. He was the first guy she'd seen Jane interested in since she'd known her.

She just hoped he was worthy of that interest.

"Yeah, about that," Jane said with an embarrassed laugh. "Turns out it _was_ a date, after all. And quite a memorable one." She held out her left hand to display her ring. "Kurt and I realized that we want to spend the rest of our lives together, and we're getting married tomorrow."

"Married," Patterson repeated blankly. She would have thought she'd misheard if not for the ring sparkling on Jane's finger. "Oh wow. That's . . . sudden." And normally, Jane was anything but impulsive.

"It is," Jane agreed, "but I know in my heart that Kurt's the right guy for me." She filled Patterson in on everything that had transpired since she saw her last, and by the time she'd finished, the worried look had entirely left her friend's eyes.

"Oh!" Patterson's face was alight with happiness as she hugged Jane fiercely. "Oh, I'm so happy for you. It's just like a fairytale." Her eyes narrowed as another thought occurred to her. "Wait. Does Tasha know?"

"Not yet." Jane grimaced. She had a feeling her best friend was going to be a _much_ tougher sell than Patterson. Especially since Tasha had been so worried that she'd called out sick yesterday after her date—something that was almost unheard of for her. The fact that she'd replied as promptly as possible to every one of Tasha's two dozen plus texts hadn't even seemed to reassure her friend. "I thought I'd drop by the middle school after work and break the news in person."

Patterson made a mental note to give Tasha's workplace a wide berth on her way home. "Good luck with that." She hastily changed the subject as Jane's face became apprehensive. "So I guess you'll be needing me to fill in for you again tomorrow?"

"Yes," Jane confirmed. "I'm confident you can hold the fort until Monday." Patterson was good enough to be a teacher herself, but so far, she was content working behind the scenes. And since school let out for the summer next week, there wasn't much work left to do.

"I can, but the kids will miss you," Patterson smiled. 'Miss Jane' was one of the most beloved teachers in the entire school, and she went above and beyond the call of duty for every one of her kids. Even a few who _weren't_ her students. "Are you going on a weekend honeymoon, or . . ."

She and Kurt hadn't discussed that. Jane had just opened her mouth to respond when she felt a tug on her hand. "Miss Jane? What'sa honeymoon?" Zoe Evans asked.

"Well, I . . . it's . . . it's . . ." Jane gazed down at the five-year-old in consternation, unsure how to respond. Fortunately her mom had an answer at the ready.

"It's a special kind of vacation, honey," Claire told her daughter. "You know how we're all going to Disneyworld as a family this summer?"

Zoe nodded.

"Well, a honeymoon is a vacation similar to that, only it's for two adults who've just gotten married. They go away for a little while afterwards to have some alone time together."

Zoe's eyes unexpectedly flooded with tears, and Claire cast a worried look at Jane as they knelt down in front of her daughter. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I don't _want_ Miss Jane to go away," she wailed. "She's the bestest teacher in the whole wide world. It's not fair!"

"Oh, Zoe." Jane instantly pulled the little girl into her arms. "I'm not going _anywhere_ right now. If I do go on a honeymoon, it won't be until school's over for the year. Okay?"

"'kay," Zoe sniffled, her tears drying up as quickly as they'd come. "Hey, Noah," she called as she skipped over to another classmate who had just entered. "Guess what? Miss Jane's getting _married!"_

"Sorry about that," Claire murmured apologetically to Jane. "Zoe's not one to keep anything under her hat. Congratulations, by the way. I had no idea you were seeing anyone."

"Yeah, uh . . . Kurt and I live at the same apartment complex, and we ran into each other one day." Jane neglected to mention that day had been less than seventy-two hours ago. Such impulsivity would no doubt be concerning to the parents who left their children in her care, whom she'd worked hard to impress with her trustworthiness and stability. ''I guess you could say it was love at first sight." Or second sight, at least.

"How romantic," Claire smiled. "You're going to continue teaching, I hope. Zoe's little sister is so hoping to be in your class next fall."

"I am," Jane said confidently. She and Kurt hadn't discussed that yet, but she'd made it clear from the outset how much her work meant to her. He would never ask her to give up being a teacher any more than she would him his budding PI business. "And I look forward to having Zoe's sister in my class. Zoe's been an absolute dream to teach. She's one of my brightest students."

"Just what a mother loves to hear." Claire's smile brightened, and she surprised Jane by pulling her into a hug. "Congratulations again on your wedding. And you tell your Kurt if he doesn't treat you right, he's going to have a horde of very angry parents on his tail."

Claire was gone before she could think of a response, but Jane smiled throughout the day at the mental image her words evoked. She could just envision Kurt's expression if a mob of upset PTA moms converged on his office.

She was still smiling when she walked into Tasha's classroom after school.

"Hey," Tasha greeted her as Jane hugged her friend. "I was worried you took the day off yesterday because your date was so lousy, but it looks like it did you a world of good. You need to use your sick days and escape from the little terrors more often."

Jane chuckled. "No way. I love my kids." And she knew for a fact Tasha loved her pre-teen students too, even though they occasionally drove her crazy. Jane was glad she had them at the age when they were still sweet, if exhausting. "And the date was anything but lousy. In fact . . ." She took a deep breath. "It was so good that Kurt and I realized we want to spend the rest of our lives together. We're getting married tomorrow."

Tasha started to laugh, but it died in her throat as she caught sight of the sparkling diamond on the hand Jane held up for inspection. "You're not . . . Jane, you can't be serious! I can't believe you'd even _consider_ rushing into marriage again after what Oscar put you through."

Jane stiffened. "Kurt is _nothing_ like Oscar. He's a good man, Tasha, kind and decent and hardworking. And he . . . he loves me, and I love him."

"He loves you?" Tasha asked skeptically. "Or your _money?"_

"Kurt didn't even know I had any money until after I . . . after he . . . after _we_ decided to get married," Jane amended. "And he offered to sign a prenup."

Tasha relaxed slightly. "Good. That's good."

"But I told him that wasn't necessary," Jane continued. "Kurt's not a gold-digger, Tasha. He has a college degree in criminal justice; he served this country as a Marine for years; and he's part-owner of his own business."

"And you know this how?" Tasha shot back. "Because _he_ told you so? You say you love him, but you don't even _know_ him, not the way you need to in order to make a commitment like this." She took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not saying he's not the right guy for you—"

"He is," Jane interrupted with calm certainty.

"Then there's no harm in having a longer engagement, getting to know one another's likes and dislikes, is there?" Tasha offered persuasively. "It makes much more sense to get all those little wrinkles ironed out before you say _I do._ If Kurt really loves you, he'll wait."

"There's no _if_ about it, Tasha," Jane said softly. "I know Kurt's heart, and I love him with all of mine. And I know he feels the same way about me. I know he'd wait if I asked him to, for as long as I asked him to, and that's why I don't need—or want—to wait. I understand why you're worried, but please, just . . . just reserve judgment until you meet Kurt. Give him a chance."

"Fine," Tasha agreed grudgingly. "I'll give him a chance, but don't expect me to go easy on him. If he wants me to approve of him, then he'll have to prove to me that he's worthy of you."

"Fair enough." Jane breathed a sigh of relief. She was happier than she'd ever been in her life, but she didn't know what she'd do if that newfound happiness threatened her friendship with Tasha. She couldn't imagine her life without either her or Kurt in it. "I've got to get going. Kurt is taking me out for dinner tonight to celebrate our engagement, but I promise we'll set up a date soon for you to come by our place and meet him."

Tasha was less than enthusiastic, but Jane was still on cloud nine as she drove home. "Hey, honey," she greeted Kurt as she walked in and found him waiting for her, wrapping her arms around him as their lips met in a lingering kiss. "How was your day?"

"Long," Kurt sighed, feeling the stress of the day drain away now that he had Jane in his arms once more. "I spent most of the day in the office updating clients on my progress and doing research, and I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Oh, yeah?" Jane smiled at the revelation. "I found it pretty hard to keep my mind off you too. So. How did Reade take the news that you're getting married tomorrow?"

"Oh, uh . . . Well . . ."

"That bad, huh?" Jane laughed at Kurt's pained expression.

"You're not the only one with a less-than-stellar dating history," Kurt admitted. "Reade tried to convince me to postpone the wedding until I was sure you weren't another . . . crazy."

"Yeah, Tasha said pretty much the same thing. That if it was true love, it wouldn't hurt to wait until we got to know each other better."

"And do you?" Kurt asked. "Want to wait?" He held his breath as he waited for her answer.

"Nope." Jane shook her head decisively. "Tasha is right that it makes more sense to wait, but I know in my heart that this is the right decision, and I can't _wait_ to call you my husband."

They arrived at the Marriage Bureau promptly at noon the next day, and in less than thirty minutes, they found themselves standing in front of a justice of the peace. Jane's voice never wavered as she recited her vows, but her eyes did grow misty as Kurt slid the wedding band onto her finger. Their lips met in a lingering kiss as soon as the justice of the peace pronounced them man and wife, and they turned as one to face the witness who had kindly offered to photograph the event for them.

Rose snapped a couple more shots before handing Jane's phone back to her. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Weller. I hope you have a long and happy life together."

"We will," Kurt said with certainty as Jane thanked Rose. "So, _Mrs. Weller_ —" he couldn't resist emphasizing her new name, "—ready to get our life together started?"

"Absolutely," Jane said, slipping her hand into her husband's—her _husband's!_ —as they walked out of the building to his waiting SUV. More to the point, she was ready to get the _honeymoon_ started. But fate had other ideas.

A traffic accident at an intersection a mile from their apartment complex forced them to take a detour, and Jane gasped as they drove down a residential street that she had traversed more times than she cared to admit just to look at one of the houses. A house that now had a _For Sale_ sign in the yard, as well as one advertising an open house. "Kurt. Stop the car!"

Kurt pulled over as quickly as possible and followed Jane's gaze to a Mediterranean style villa he had admired on occasion in passing. A house that he had accepted would always be out of his price range. _But not his new wife's,_ he realized as he looked at Jane's radiant face. He'd been so disinterested in her money that he foolishly hadn't thought through the implications of her having it.

"Why don't we go inside and take a look around," Kurt suggested, not wanting to get ahead of himself. It was entirely possible that the interior wouldn't live up to their expectations.

Jane was out of the car before Kurt even finished speaking, and she practically danced her way up the driveway. "I can't believe I'm finally going to get to see this place," she enthused, and Kurt couldn't help but grin at her as they stepped inside.

The interior didn't just live up to their expectations; it _shattered_ them. Kurt and Jane were speechless as they took in the light-filled grand entryway that flowed seamlessly into the adjoining rooms. They were so awestruck that the realtor had to clear her throat several times before they registered her presence.

"Hello," the woman greeted them. "I'm Eleanor Hirst, the realtor slash homeowner. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well," Kurt returned. "I'm Kurt Weller, and this is my wife, Jane." He couldn't contain his smile as he introduced her that way for the first time. "We had to take a detour on the way home, and when we saw you were having an open house, we just had to stop. We've always loved this place."

"Well, it's a great place to raise a family, if you're thinking of starting one of your own," Eleanor told them. "I've had many happy years in this house with my kids, but now that they're grown and gone, it's too big for just me. Here." She handed Jane a flyer with all the pertinent details about the house. "I'll leave you two to wander around to your heart's content without me looking over your shoulders."

"Are we thinking about starting a family?" Kurt asked quietly once Eleanor was out of earshot.

"Definitely." Jane's cheeks turned pink, but she held Kurt's gaze. "I've always wanted kids of my own that I wouldn't have to say goodbye to at the end of the school year. You?"

"I think a dozen or so ought to do me," Kurt said with mock seriousness, but he couldn't keep a straight face at Jane's shocked expression. "I'm kidding, honey. You're the one who has to do all the heavy lifting there, so I'll take as many as you want to give me."

Jane was touched by Kurt's consideration. "I've always thought three sounded good." She glanced at the flyer. "And this house has four bedrooms, so that would be perfect."

 _Let's not get ahead of ourselves,_ Kurt thought, but aloud he said only, "Shall we?" He motioned for Jane to precede him into the next room, taking the flyer from her hands as they walked. His eyebrows rose as he saw that the asking price was less than he'd assumed for a house of this caliber.

By the time they'd finished their tour, Kurt had to agree with Jane. This house was perfect for them, from the master bedroom suite that contained a chair he could easily envision Jane cuddling their child in, to the kitchen that had to have been designed by a chef where he could spend hours indulging his hobby, as well as teach Jane to cook, to the media center in the basement where they could have theater-quality Star Wars marathons.

"Well?" Jane asked hopefully. "What do you think?"

Kurt pulled out his phone and made a few quick calculations. He grimaced. "I think we can get a mortgage for this place, but the monthly payments will eat up most of what I make. If we start a family, and you decide you want to stay home with the kids, you won't be able to." Not to mention, vacations and a lot of life's other little luxuries would be beyond their means for years to come. He wasn't even sure they'd be able to afford even one kid.

"Which is why we should pay cash for it," Jane countered. "It's not as if we can't afford it. We're married now, Kurt, so what's mine is yours. And I don't see the point in taking out a mortgage and paying all that unnecessary interest when we have the money to purchase this place outright. Not to mention, Eleanor could get another offer on the place before we get approved."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't want you to have to spend your whole inheritance on this house, Jane. Not to mention what it will make people think of me. I don't want to be seen as a gold digger, _especially_ not by the people you care about. But if you buy this house . . . you know it's only natural that they'll think that.

"Trust me," Jane said with a little laugh. "This house won't make a dent in my inheritance. I can stay home with the kids, if I choose to, and send them all to the college of their choice, and still have money to spare. And as for you being a gold digger . . ." She took a deep breath. "No one . . . _No one_ who takes the time to get to know you would ever accuse you of that, Kurt Weller. And who cares what the rest of the world thinks? We know the truth, and we're the only people who really matter."

Kurt nodded slowly. Jane was right; he would win over her friends, because he knew how much they meant to her, and as for the rest of the world . . . Well, it would be foolish to deny them their dream home because of the uninformed opinions of people who knew nothing about them. "Okay. Let's do it."

Eleanor was thrilled with their decision, but she was taken aback to learn they'd be buying it outright. "Oh wow. That certainly changes things. We could close by the end of next week, in that case."

"Really?" Jane was thrilled. "School gets out next week, so that would be perfect. Kurt, we could start moving in over the weekend."

"We sure can," Kurt grinned. "I'll bring some boxes home after work tomorrow, and we can start packing."

"Would you like to keep any of the furniture in the house?" Eleanor asked. "I've already moved everything I intend to keep to my new place."

Kurt glanced at Jane, the two of them sharing a wordless conversation, and he nodded. "We sure would. This place is beautifully furnished. It felt like home the minute we walked in."

"Thanks," Eleanor said. "I've enjoyed every minute of my time here, and I'm glad it's going to someone I can tell will appreciate it just as much."

They negotiated a very fair price for the furnishings, and then Kurt and Jane continued on their way back to her apartment, without any interruptions this time, fortunately.

Jane fumbled for her keys as they approached the door, and the moment she found them, Kurt swept her up in his arms, laughing at her surprised gasp. "This is one tradition I've been looking forward to keeping," he murmured as he leaned down so she could unlock the door. She opened it, and he carried her effortlessly across the threshold, kicking the door shut behind them. "Welcome home, Mrs. Weller."

"Welcome home, Mr. Weller," Jane responded huskily, wrapping her arms around his neck and capturing his mouth in a lingering kiss.

Now that he had her in his arms, Kurt was loath to let her go, so he flipped the deadbolt and carried her down the hall to her bedroom. "How would you feel about getting an early start to the wedding night?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck.

Jane shivered closer into his embrace. "I'd say that sounds like an excellent—" she pressed a kiss to his jaw, "—excellent idea." Her lips were so close to Kurt's that they were sharing breath by the time she finished speaking, and she closed the gap without hesitation, dispensing with preliminaries and slipping her tongue into his willing mouth.

Kurt set her down on her feet and walked her backwards the remaining distance to the bed, kissing her all the while. He ran his hands up and down her back, feeling the row of intricate buttons on her dress, and he smiled tenderly at her as he drew back. "Have I told you how gorgeous you look in this dress?"

"You may have mentioned that a time or two," Jane grinned. The look in Kurt's eyes had been so heated as he'd buttoned her into her dress that it had been all she could do not to beg him to take it back off her and drag him to bed. But she could rectify that now. She turned her back and glanced over her shoulder, wordlessly inviting him to help her out of it.

Kurt's hands were shaking slightly as he settled them between Jane's shoulder blades and began painstakingly undoing the buttons. He couldn't resist brushing his knuckles against the skin he exposed, dragging them downwards slowly, and he pressed a lingering kiss to the sensitive spot at the base of her neck when she shivered back into him.

Kurt finally got all the buttons undone, and Jane stepped out of her dress. He stepped over to the closet to hang it up, and she followed him, her fingers going to the buttons on his tuxedo jacket the moment he turned back to her. She hung it beside her dress, then pulled his bowtie free and started on his shirt. Her mouth followed the path of her fingers, and she kissed her way down until she reached the waistband of his pants.

"Jane," Kurt panted, his eyes dark with desire already, and she smiled up at him as she tugged his shirt free so she could finish unbuttoning it, and pushed it off his shoulders. She tossed it aside carelessly, suddenly much less concerned about wrinkles. She would pay the dry-cleaning bill if need be.

"You know, you looked really hot in your tux," Jane mentioned as she undid his belt. "But I think I'm going to like you much, _much_ better without it." She shoved his pants and underwear down without ceremony, and he kicked them aside.

"Same here." Kurt flashed Jane a wolfish grin as he gently grasped her shoulders to pull her back to standing so he could finish undressing her, and she surprised him by pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock on the way up. "Jesus, Jane!" he gasped as his hips jerked, his mind temporarily going blank at the sight of her lips on him.

By the time Kurt came back to his senses, Jane had dispensed of her own underwear, and she took his hand as she laid down on the bed, pulling him with her. He propped himself up on one elbow to study her, just as he had the first time he'd shared this bed with her, and she smiled up at him to let him know she had no reservations about what they were about to do. "I'm so glad I waited for you," she told him.

"I love that you're always going to be just mine," Kurt returned honestly. "I love _you,_ Jane." He leaned down to kiss her before she could respond, and the passion between them quickly escalated. He cupped her breast, and she arched into his touch, moaning when he replaced his hand with his mouth and alternated between sucking deeply and laving her nipple with his tongue.

This might be her first time, but Jane was determined not to be a passive participant, and she reached between them to grasp his erection. She ran her fingers over the velvety soft skin before she firmed her grip and began to stroke him in earnest, feeling him grow harder and longer beneath her touch.

Kurt pulled her hand away when he couldn't endure any more of the pleasurable torment. He slipped a hand between her thighs and ran his finger through her folds, groaning as he felt how wet she was already. He circled her clit and she instantly lifted her hips in encouragement, but she grasped his wrist as he inserted a finger inside her.

"No. I need you inside me. Please, Kurt," Jane pleaded as he looked like he was about to argue. "I'm ready. I want _you."_

Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heartbeat. He pulled a condom out of the box he had secreted in the nightstand drawer yesterday and rolled it on with hands that weren't quite steady. Jane smiled up at him as he settled on top of her, eyes alight with love and trust and happiness, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead before reaching down to guide himself to her entrance.

He was only a little way inside her when her forehead scrunched, and he paused to give her time to adjust before inching deeper, his jaw clenching as he fought the urge to thrust all the way into her tightly welcoming heat. He watched her face once he was fully inside, waiting until she started to relax before he began pulling most of the way out and slowly sliding back into her. "Okay?" he asked when Jane opened her eyes once more.

"I'm good," Jane assured him as the discomfort eased and pleasure began to take its place. She ran her hands down Kurt's back as she began instinctively lifting her hips to his, and he picked up the pace gradually, making love to her with a tenderness that brought tears to her eyes.

Kurt could feel himself getting close, and he angled Jane's hips to take him deeper before reaching between them to circle her clit, wanting to ensure that she came with him. He thrust once more, his eyes widening as his pleasure reached never-before-felt heights, but she clamped down around him before he could react, triggering his own orgasm, and all rational thought was wiped from his mind as he collapsed onto her body.

"Hey," Jane greeted when Kurt finally opened his eyes. "That was . . . really good. Much better than I expected. For a first time, I mean," she added hastily when he regarded her with an expression she found vaguely alarming. "I know we'll get better with practice."

"Jane." Kurt finally found his voice. "I think the condom broke!"

"Oh." Jane took a moment to absorb that. "Okay."

" _Okay?"_ Kurt hadn't been expecting that response, and his voice rose. "You do realize that means you could be . . . you could get . . ."

"Pregnant?" Jane supplied for him when he seemed to have trouble getting the word out. "Why don't we see if the condom actually broke before we worry about that?"

"Oh." Kurt flushed. "Good idea." He lifted himself off her, and sure enough, the condom had a large tear. "God," he groaned as he removed it. "I should have gotten a new box, since I've had these for so long, but they hadn't passed their expiration date yet. I'm sorry, Jane."

"Why?" Jane asked. "We've both agreed that we want kids, Kurt. Is it really such a big deal if it happens sooner rather than later?"

"No, but . . ." Kurt sighed. "I guess I just assumed that we'd have a little time to settle in, just the two of us, before we thought about starting a family."

"Well, we'll have at least nine months in any case," Jane pointed out. "But I wouldn't stress over it, Kurt. My parents were married almost five years before my mother got pregnant with me." Though she had no idea if they'd been trying before then, or not. A shadow passed over her face.

"Jane?" Kurt cupped her cheek in concern. "What is it?"

"It's nothing. I just . . ." Jane sucked in a breath. "I just realized our kids won't have any grandparents to spoil them rotten."

Kurt was silent for a long moment. "On my side of the family, that's probably a good thing. But I'm sorry, honey." He leaned back against the pillows and gathered her into his arms. "I wish more than anything your mother and father could be here for that."

"They'll have us, though," Jane said determinedly. She admired the stand her parents had taken for what was right, and she wasn't one to let injustice go unchecked herself, but she would have to balance that fight with doing what was right for her family. No way were her children going to wind up orphans as she had. She would shower them with all the love she'd been denied as a child.

"They'll have us," Kurt agreed. "And Sarah and Roman. And quite a few honorary aunts and uncles, I'm sure."

"Yeah." Jane rested her head on Kurt's chest, snuggling closer as his words reassured her, before her mind returned to the original topic. "I like the idea of having time together before we have kids, though, just like you. And it's probably best that we plan for them when we're ready. So if . . . if you want me to, I could get a morning after pill."

"No." Kurt had changed his mind now that he'd had a moment to think about it. "We didn't plan for one another and look how well that's worked out. I don't want to start overthinking things and get in the way of our own happiness. I think we should just . . . take each day as it comes."

"Works for me," Jane agreed. This time last week, summer had stretched out ahead of her endlessly, and now she had a husband, and a home, and hopefully one day in the not-too-distant future, children of her own. For whatever reason, fate had apparently taken an interest in their lives, and their lives were so much the better for it.

And who was she to argue with that?


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt smiled as he walked back into their bedroom with two plates of French toast and found Jane still sleeping soundly. She had grumbled in her sleep when he extricated himself from her arms to go fix them breakfast, and now she was sprawled on his side of the bed, clutching his pillow tightly.

Jane stretched as the smell of food began to lure her from her slumber, and she blinked her eyes open sleepily, her expression warming when she spotted Kurt. "Morning," she yawned as she sat up.

"Good morning, wife," Kurt greeted huskily. Jane was unabashedly naked, her hair sleep-tousled, and he drank in the sight, committing it to memory, before he joined her on the bed and handed over her breakfast.

Jane dug in hungrily, and it was several minutes before she noticed Kurt was watching her with amusement rather than eating his own breakfast. "What?" she asked mischievously. "A girl needs her energy to keep up with . . . whatever the day might bring." She returned his appreciative perusal, her gaze lingering on his broad shoulders and muscular chest, and frowned slightly when she noticed he had donned a pair of boxers.

"Good," Kurt returned huskily. "I like a woman with a healthy appetite." He shot Jane a glance that made it clear that he was talking about much more than food, and she returned her attention to her plate with renewed vigor.

His plate was still half full when Jane polished off her last bite, and Kurt could practically _feel_ the impatience radiating off her as he took the time to savor every bite, ramping up the anticipation to a fever pitch.

Jane snatched Kurt's plate from his hand the moment he laid his fork down, and stacked it on the nightstand with hers. "Hey," he protested teasingly. "What if I wanted seconds?"

"Do you?" Jane asked as she straddled him and leaned in until their lips were almost touching. "I'll go get you some more if that's what you really want."

"Nope," Kurt said as he rolled her beneath him. "I have all I need right here." He peppered her face with kisses before claiming her lips. The kiss was just turning heated when his cell phone rang.

"No," Jane groaned as Kurt paused and glanced over at the offending device. "Ignore it."

Kurt sighed as he reached for the phone. "I can't. It's Sarah." He rolled off Jane and sat up. "Hey, sis. What's up?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Sarah responded. "I've been trying to get ahold of you since last night, but you weren't answering your home or cell phones. It's not like you not to return my calls. Did you have an all-night stakeout or something?"

"Or something," Kurt muttered. He and Jane had both turned their cell phones off last night, not wanting to chance any interruptions. He wished he hadn't been so quick to turn his back on when he got up this morning.

"What?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"Nothing." Jane got out of bed and started to take their plates to the kitchen to give him some privacy, but he grabbed her hand as she reached for them and pulled her back down beside him. He could use all the moral support he could get. He took a deep breath. "So, uh, Sarah . . . you remember that hot date I told you I was going on the other night?"

"Oh, you mean the one with the crazy chick who accused you of having an underwear fetish?" Sarah asked with a sweetness that Kurt had learned from experience spelled trouble. "How could I forget?"

"Jane isn't crazy," Kurt defended, wincing when Jane quirked an eyebrow at him. He was beginning to understand the phrase 'being caught between a rock and a hard place' in a whole new way. "And, well, the thing is . . . See . . ."

"Oh my god, Kurt!" Sarah exclaimed. "Please tell me you didn't ask her out again. We talked about this. I thought you learned your lesson the last time!"

"I didn't ask her out again," Kurt responded. "I mean . . . not exactly."

"Not exactly?" Sarah's voice rose an octave. "What does that mean?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "I married her." The silence that stretched over the line after his pronouncement was deafening. "Sarah? Say something. Please."

"You. Did. _What?"_ Sarah gritted out.

"I married Jane yesterday." Kurt felt his heart sink as he was met by silence once more. "Look, I know this seems sudden—"

"No, Kurt," Sarah interrupted. "It doesn't _seem_ sudden; it _is_ sudden. You can't really know this woman—"

"Jane," Kurt corrected gruffly.

"Fine. You can't really know _Jane_ the way you should to have made such a monumental commitment," Sarah continued. "You've only known her for what, five days? You've had flings that have lasted longer than that! And given your dating history . . ."

"Leave my dating history out of this, please." Kurt could hear the edge in his voice, and he took a deep breath to calm himself as Jane squeezed his hand in sympathy. "Sorry, sis. It's just . . . Jane deserves to be judged on her own merits, not measured by my . . . questionable taste in the past. I wouldn't have married any of those women, but Jane . . . She's amazing, Sarah. I know you'll love her once you get to know her."

"I hope so, Kurt," Sarah said in a slightly softer tone. "But the fact that she rushed into marriage like this doesn't exactly inspire me with confidence. And you . . . frankly, I think that you must have been out of your ever-loving _mind_. Sawyer's school lets out in two weeks, and rest assured, we'll be on the first plane back East. If you don't come to your senses before then."

"I understand—" Kurt began.

"No, Kurt, I don't think you do." Sarah took a deep breath. "You're my brother, and there's nothing I've wanted more for you to find the right woman and settle down. I just never dreamed that when you did, I would be excluded completely. I always imagined that I'd get to know your future wife _before_ you married her, and that I'd at least be present at the ceremony."

"I'm sorry," Sarah," Kurt said quietly. "Believe me, the last thing I ever meant to do was hurt you. Jane's brother wasn't there either, since he's serving in the military overseas, or her friends, or Reade. We just thought it would be . . . simpler that way. But we'll very much be looking forward to your visit."

"I can't wait to see you again, either," Sarah managed. She sniffed. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too—" Kurt began, but Sarah was already gone. He grimaced as he looked at Jane. "She hung up on me. I think she was crying."

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Jane apologized as he set his phone back on the nightstand. "I should have tried harder to talk you into telling Sarah beforehand, and . . . and postponed the wedding until she could come. I wanted to be your wife so badly I just didn't think of anyone else."

"Jane." Kurt laid back down and gathered her into his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "This is not your fault. I felt the exact same way, and if we had it to do all over again, I wouldn't change a thing. My sister will come around, you'll see."

"And then of course there's Roman," Jane mused. "I have a feeling that his reaction will make Sarah's look tame." Kurt's expression was so comically dismayed that she couldn't hold back a laugh. "Don't worry, honey. I promise I'll protect you."

"We'll protect each other," Kurt agreed, tightening his grip on Jane as she snuggled closer. They lay that way for quite some time, simply drawing comfort from one another, until they both dozed off once more.

xxx

Normally, Jane dreaded the last week of school, but this year, even the prospect of having to say goodbye to her students didn't make a dent in her newfound happiness. Her days were filled with a flurry of last-minute school activities and packing, and her nights passed in a haze of pleasure as Kurt made love to her until she passed out from sated exhaustion.

Friday morning was the end-of-the-year picnic she always threw for her class, and Kurt not only agreed to come, he insisted on baking her chocolate chip cookies, rather than her usual store-bought offering. He showed up promptly at 11:30, but most of the other parents had already arrived by then. She was standing with Patterson when he approached.

"Hey, honey," Kurt greeted, giving Jane a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Kurt!" Jane's smile brightened as she wrapped an arm around him. "I'd like you to meet my teacher's assistant, Patterson. Patterson, this is . . ."

"Kurt," Patterson finished with a warm smile. "It's nice to finally meet you. Jane's told me so much about you that I feel like I know you already. I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks," Kurt grinned. Jane stepped back as Patterson moved to hug him, and his arms encircled her awkwardly. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"So I'm guessing that you're the man responsible for the perpetual smile on Jane's face this week," said a new voice as Patterson drew back. Kurt glanced over to find a pretty, dark-haired lady holding the hand of a miniaturized version of herself standing beside his wife.

"Claire, this is my husband Kurt," Jane introduced. "Kurt, this is Claire Evans, and her daughter Zoe. Zoe was one of my best students this year."

"Nice to meet you," Claire said as they shook hands. She tightened her grip when Kurt would have drawn back and leaned in close so Zoe wouldn't overhear them. "I'm very happy for both of you. But I— _we_ —" she gestured to the other parents watching them with thinly veiled interest, "—expect Jane to look just as happy when we see her again this fall. Capisce?"

"I understand," Kurt said quietly. "And she will." A tug on his pants interrupted him before he could give Claire any further reassurances, and he looked down to see Zoe gazing up at him solemnly. He knelt down to the little girl's level. "Yes, Miss Zoe? What is it?"

"Are you going to take Miss Jane on a honeymoon now that school's out?" Zoe wanted to know. "'Cause I think you should."

"You do, huh?" Kurt asked.

Zoe nodded. "Miss Jane's the bestest teacher ever, so she should take a vacation this summer, like we're going to do. You could come along with us, if you like," she offered.

Kurt swallowed a lump at the girl's generosity. "That's very generous of you, but as it happens, I already have plans to take Miss Jane somewhere as special as she is." He heard her sharply indrawn breath at his pronouncement and smiled up at her before turning his attention back to Zoe. A teasing glint crept into his eyes. "Are you sure you were in the right class this year? You seem much too grown up to be in kindergarten, Miss Zoe. You should be in second grade, at least!"

Zoe giggled. "Nope. I'm just six." She held up that many fingers for emphasis. "But my daddy says I'm _very_ grown up for my age."

"She's got him wrapped around her little finger," Claire murmured in an undertone that Zoe missed, but had Kurt biting back a grin as he stood back up. Zoe ran off to join the other students on the jungle gym, and the other parents began making their way over to join them at the food table.

The moment the other mothers tasted Kurt's chocolate chip cookies, they swarmed him, insisting he try the foods they had brought and happily trading recipes. Jane saw less than she would have liked of him for the remainder of the picnic, but it warmed her heart that Kurt was fitting in so well with the people that mattered to her.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself so much today," Jane said softly as they headed to the bank to sign the papers on the house. "About what you said earlier to Zoe . . ."

"You mean about the honeymoon?" Kurt grinned over at her. "If you're going to ask me where we're going, don't bother. That's one secret I intend to keep." His grin morphed into laughter at her expression. "Ah. You weren't curious about our destination; you thought I'd forgotten about a honeymoon entirely. Trust me—" his voice grew husky, "—that's the tradition I am _most_ looking forward to keeping."

"Me too." Jane paused for a beat. "But don't think for a minute I'm not going to find out where we're going."

The two of them squabbled about that lightheartedly for the rest of the drive, but they reached for one another's hands as they stepped into the bank, becoming appropriately solemn at the enormity of the moment as they signed the necessary paperwork and Eleanor handed them the keys with a heartfelt _"Congratulations."_

That solemnity vanished the moment they walked back out of the bank. Jane couldn't contain her gleeful squeal, and Kurt's grin lit up his entire face as he hefted her in his arms and swung her around and around. "Ready to go home, Mrs. Weller?" he asked when he finally set her down.

"I'm ready to move into our new house," Jane countered. "But I'm with you, so I'm already _home._ As much as I love the house, I never would have bought it if I didn't have you to share it with."

"I can't believe we've known each other such a short time," Kurt said quietly. "I'd pretty much given up on finding the right woman to share my life with, but almost from the moment I met you, I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"Really?" Jane teased as they began walking once more. "Even though I accused you of being a pervert? I'm surprised you worked up the nerve to ask me out. If our situations had been reversed, I probably would have _run_ the other way."

"What can I say? I love a challenge," Kurt joked right back. He caught Jane's hand when she playfully slugged his shoulder and threaded his fingers through hers. "I love _you."_

"I love you too," Jane returned softly, turning to Kurt as they reached the car, and the two of them held one another's gazes for what felt like a small eternity before the slamming of a car door broke the spell. "I guess we'd better get a move on. Daylight's a-wasting."

She and Kurt had agreed to take only the bare necessities tonight, but their definitions of that had varied somewhat, and by the time they had loaded the suitcases with their clothes and toiletries, as well as bedding, several boxes of cookware and dry goods which Kurt insisted were absolutely essential, and a cooler bearing the contents of the refrigerator, they had only just enough room left in his SUV for Gord and Arliss, and their requisite accessories.

By unspoken agreement, they divided up the labor when they arrived at the house, Jane getting Gord and Arliss settled and then starting on their personal items, while Kurt arranged the kitchen to his satisfaction. She was putting up the towels in the bathroom when he came upstairs.

"Hey," Kurt greeted. "Leave a couple of those out, will you? I'm going to run a bath." He stepped over to the bathtub and turned on the tap.

"Really?" Jane pulled the oversized bath sheets back out of the cupboard and arched an eyebrow at Kurt. "And you need _two_ of these?"

"I will if I can persuade my lovely wife to join me," Kurt murmured huskily as he wrapped his arms around Jane, nuzzling her neck when she pressed back into him.

"The bathtub?" Jane's breathing quickened at the suggestive tone in Kurt's voice as she glanced at it. In the week they'd been married, they had confined themselves to a bed, but the shower stall at her apartment hadn't exactly been roomy enough for such . . . extracurricular activities. "I think your wife could definitely be persuaded."

"Good," Kurt said. "Because I've been dreaming of this from the moment we first saw this bathroom."

"Oh yeah?" Jane turned in Kurt's arms so she could see his face, and looped her arms around his waist. "What did you imagine . . . when you were dreaming of this moment?"

"I imagined taking you in my arms like this." Kurt tightened his hold on Jane. "And kissing you." He lowered his mouth to hers, just brushing his lips across hers at first, but when she moaned softly, he couldn't resist deepening the kiss. "Then taking off your shirt so I could see you."

His hands slipped beneath the hem as he spoke, and Jane obligingly lifted her arms so he could ease it over her head. He undid her bra as well, and she shrugged it off her shoulders, allowing it to fall carelessly to the floor. "What next?"

"This," Kurt murmured as his lips descended on Jane's once more, and he began backing her toward the counter, deftly unbuttoning her jeans as they went. He shoved them down before lifting her onto the counter and kneeling to pull them the rest of the way off her.

Jane's breath caught in her throat at the look of utter adoration on Kurt's face as he smoothed his hands up her thighs, gently pushing them apart before he draped them over his shoulders and leaned in until his breath wafted over her most sensitive flesh. She moaned at the first gentle pass of his tongue, and her hands gripped the edge of the counter tightly.

Kurt covered one of Jane's hands with his own as she lifted her hips in encouragement, but he refused to be rushed, relishing the sounds he was wringing from her as he steadily brought her to the brink. When her thighs began to tremble and she was pleading almost incoherently, he took pity on her and sucked her clit into his mouth to push her over the edge.

Jane was dimly aware of Kurt continuing his ministrations to draw out her orgasm, his hands holding her up when she slumped forward as the pleasure overwhelmed her and drove all rational thought from her mind. She didn't know how long it was before she opened her eyes once more, but he was standing now, watching her tenderly. "Wow."

Kurt chuckled as he pressed a quick kiss to Jane's forehead and stepped over to turn off the water. He quickly shed the remainder of his clothes, and when he turned, Jane was standing next to him. He stepped into the tub and extended a hand to help her in before he sat down, keeping his hands on her hips to steady her as she lowered herself into his lap.

Jane wrapped her legs around Kurt's waist, and they groaned in unison as his erection pressed against her wet core. She raised up and took him inside without any further preamble, lowering herself down slowly until they were as intimately connected as they could be. "I love you," she whispered to him as she sat still for a moment, simply relishing the feeling of him inside her.

"I love you too," Kurt murmured as Jane began to rock her hips into his, building the pleasure for him slowly just as he had done for her. He pulled her mouth to his for a searing kiss as his hands roamed her body, cupping her breasts, smoothing down her back to her ass, and finally moving around to touch where they were joined. Her breathing grew increasingly ragged at his fingers rubbed her clit, her hips speeding up involuntarily, and he tore his mouth from hers to whisper, "Come for me, baby."

Jane cried out Kurt's name as she did just that, dimly aware of his shout of completion as he followed her over the edge before the intense pleasure drowned out her surroundings completely. She was draped bonelessly across Kurt when she came back to herself, and she tilted her head so she could smile up at him. "I know I said after the first time that we'd get better with practice, but that was just . . ."

"Incredible," Kurt finished for Jane when she appeared to be at a loss for words. "So much more amazing than all my fantasies put together."

"I'm glad," Jane said. She lifted herself off Kurt and turned so that she was sitting between his legs, turning her head and resting it against his chest so she could hear his heart beat. He wrapped his arms around her, and she sighed in drowsy contentment.

"We should probably wash up and move this to bed," Kurt mentioned when the water started to turn lukewarm. Jane huffed her discontent, and he chuckled. "You'll like this too. Trust me." He scooted her forward and grabbed the washcloth, squirting a healthy amount of shower gel on it, then washed her back. He pulled her back against him so that her head was resting on his shoulder, and repeated the process on her front side. "Time for your hair."

Jane wet her hair down, and Kurt lathered it up with shampoo. She couldn't restrain a moan at the pleasurable feel of his strong fingers massaging her scalp. "I'm really glad this house has such a big tub. But you know I'm going to expect this regularly from now on."

"My pleasure, ma'am," Kurt teased, and Jane turned to cuff him lightly on the shoulder. She rinsed, and he repeated the process with her conditioner, and then she bathed him in return.

By the time they got out, the water was cool, and their skin resembled prunes, but Jane had never been happier. They toweled each other off and walked hand-in-hand to bed, and she let out a content sigh as she snuggled into Kurt's arms.

Life didn't get any more perfect than this.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane reached for Kurt's hand as passengers from Sarah's plane began to file toward the baggage claim where they were waiting. "Relax, honey," Kurt said, wiggling his fingers to get Jane to loosen her grip slightly. "You and Sarah are going to get along great."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Jane muttered, not at all reassured by Kurt's overly bright tone. She could practically feel his own nervousness rolling off him in waves, and it was only adding to the butterflies in her stomach.

"Trust me—" Kurt began.

"Uncle Kurt!" Sawyer weaved his way through the crowd and threw his arms around his uncle. "I've missed you. Mom said we were coming to visit you early because you had completely lost your mind. Are you okay?"

"Never better," Kurt reassured his nephew as he met his sister's slightly sheepish gaze over Sawyer's head as she approached. "I've missed you too, buddy. And there's someone very special I want you guys to meet. Sarah, Sawyer . . . this is my wife, Jane."

"It's nice to finally meet you. Kurt has told me so much about you that I feel like I know you already." Jane stepped forward, hoping to give her new sister a hug, but Sarah held out her hand instead.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Sarah managed. She kept her eyes firmly averted from Kurt's, but she could practically feel the disapproval radiating from him. She glanced at her son. "Sawyer, say hello to your . . . Aunt Jane."

Sarah apparently hadn't shared her reservations with her son, because Sawyer hugged her without hesitation. "Hi, Aunt Jane. It's nice to meet you." He glanced from one to the other as he stepped back. "Can we get something to eat on the way to your house? I'm _starving."_

"You're always _starving,"_ Sarah teased her son.

"Can't help it," Sawyer said with the innocent seriousness of the young. "I'm a growing boy."

They all laughed, the ice momentarily broken, and then Jane addressed Sawyer once more. "What do you say we stop for pancakes? There's an IHOP on the way home. My treat."

"Yay!" Sawyer enthused.

"That's not necessary—" Sarah began, but Jane cut her off.

"I insist." Jane smiled at Sarah. "Kurt's teaching me to cook, but I'm not very good at it yet, I'm afraid, so this will give you a chance to catch up without him having to fix breakfast."

"Thank you," Sarah said with as much warmth as she could muster, keeping her gaze studiously averted from Kurt's. She could feel his gaze burning a hole in her back as she led the way to the baggage carousel where the luggage from her flight was beginning to circulate.

Sarah elected to sit in the back seat on the drive to the restaurant, rather than taking Jane up on her offer to sit next to Kurt, and Jane could feel her eyes on her the entire way. She was grateful Sawyer's animated chatter kept the inevitable awkwardness at bay.

"So, Jane," Sarah said once they were all seated, and the waitress had taken their orders, "Kurt tells me that you're a teacher?"

"Yes," Jane said, relieved that Sarah had hit on a neutral subject they could discuss. "I'm a kindergarten teacher. I was a student-teacher for that grade when I was in college, and I just fell in love with the kids at that age. They're so sweet, and they say the cutest things."

"One of Jane's students invited us on her family's summer vacation for our honeymoon," Kurt threw in. "They love her as much as she loves them."

"That's nice," Sarah murmured. "So do you plan to keep teaching now that you're married?"

"I do, yes," Jane said. "At least . . ." She reached for Kurt's hand as she glanced over at him. "At least until we have children of our own. Then I may stay home until they're school-age." Sarah looked like she'd swallowed a lemon at the mention of a future niece or nephew, and Jane hastily changed the subject. "So Sawyer . . . how do you like school?"

Sawyer shrugged. "It's okay. I like music class and drama club, but I didn't do so good in math. And I miss my best friend Tommy. I'm hoping to get to see him while we're here."

"Invite him over to our house to spend a day," Jane offered. "There's a pool in the backyard, and we have an Xbox with some of your favorite games." She'd been hoping the overture would break the ice, but Sarah's frown only deepened.

"Yay!" Sawyer enthused. "Can I, Mom? _Please?"_

"I suppose," Sarah agreed grudgingly. "As long as your Uncle Kurt and . . . Aunt Jane are sure they're okay with it."

"More than okay," Jane reassured with a smile. "I could even give Sawyer some pointers on math while you're here, if you'd like."

"That's not necessary," Sarah said tightly. "His teacher gave me some recommendations for a tutor when we return home. I wouldn't want to impose on your summer vacation any further than we already are, especially since you're a _newlywed."_

Jane started to tell Sarah that it would be no problem, that their visit was no imposition, but the look on her new sister-in-law's face convinced her to drop the subject. She took a sip of her coffee, relieved when the waitress arrived with their food, and she could focus her attention on that.

The meal proceeded largely in silence, broken only by Kurt's occasional unsuccessful attempts to get a conversation going, and when they had finished, Sarah excused herself to use the restroom before they left.

Jane waited a few moments and then excused herself as well. Sarah was leaning against the wall by the sink when she entered, the stalls empty, but she straightened as soon as she saw Jane. "Why won't you give me a chance?" Jane demanded without preamble. "I understand that our marriage came as a shock, and I'm sorry for any upset I've caused, but I love your brother, and since I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with him, I'd very much like for us to be friends."

"The rest of your life?" Sarah laughed derisively. "I'll be surprised if you spend the rest of the _summer_ with him. You say you love Kurt, but the kind of love you need to make a marriage work doesn't grow overnight. Love at first sight might be all well and good for fairytales, but in real life, if people genuinely want their marriage to be a lifelong commitment, they take the time to get to know one another and be sure they're compatible first."

"Kurt and I are compatible," Jane said flatly. "We love each other, and we want the same things out of life, Sarah."

"Maybe," Sarah allowed. "But even if you love Kurt as much as you claim, your impulsivity thus far isn't exactly a ringing endorsement. From where I'm standing, Kurt has just set himself up for heartbreak, and if I make friends with you, or allow Sawyer to get attached, we'll only be hurt as well. I'm sorry, but I don't believe you're anything more than a footnote in Kurt's life, Jane. All I can do at this point is hope and pray that you won't have soured him on love when he meets the woman he is meant to be with." She felt a momentary pang at the sadness her words brought to Jane's face, but she refused to allow it to sway her. "We should probably get back before Kurt sends a search party in here looking for us."

"Right," Jane murmured as she followed Sarah back out to the lobby. Kurt had already paid the bill and was eyeing her with concern, and she flashed him the brightest smile she could muster. From the look on his face, he didn't find it at all reassuring.

She kept her eyes on the road on the drive home, but she couldn't resist glancing back at Sarah as they turned into the driveway to the house. Sarah's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open slightly. She snapped it shut quickly when she noticed Jane watching her.

"Not exactly what you were expecting, huh, sis?" Kurt grinned as he caught sight of Sarah's expression in the rearview mirror.

"No," Sarah admitted as she slowly got out of the car, dumbstruck as she eyed the exterior. "I figured it would be nice when you said there was a pool in the backyard, but this . . . It's lovely, Kurt, but can you afford it?"

"Actually, it's already paid for," Jane spoke up as she walked over to Kurt and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I inherited some money from my parents, and we talked it over and agreed that the best thing we could do with it would be to invest in our future."

Sarah's brow furrowed. "So the house is in your name then?"

"No," Jane told her. "It's ours. Kurt's my husband, and we're in this together. What's mine is his now."

"I offered Jane a prenup, but she insisted it wasn't necessary," Kurt said as he led the way inside. "Neither of us is going anywhere."

Jane resisted the urge to glance over at Sarah as Kurt spoke, but she could feel her sister-in-law's speculative gaze on her back as they toured the house. "So? What do you think?" Kurt asked when he'd finished the tour.

"It's beautiful, Kurt," Sarah responded honestly, not quite meeting his gaze. Her eyes lit up when Gord sauntered into the living room with Arliss. "Hey, buddy," she cooed as she picked him up. "I was wondering where you were at. I've missed you."

Gord dutifully allowed Sarah to pet him for a few minutes before struggling to get down. He walked over to Jane and rubbed up against her legs, and she scooped up both him and Arliss.

"Gord's quite taken with Jane," Kurt commented. "Almost as much as me. I owe him a big debt of gratitude for introducing us."

"Mmm," Sarah said noncommittally, her eyes cool as she watched Jane love on her cat. She yawned. "I'm rather tired after our flight, so if you don't mind, I think Sawyer and I should take a nap now."

"No problem," Kurt said easily. "Reade and a couple of Jane's friends will be coming over for dinner, but we'll have time to visit beforehand." He hugged Sarah and Sawyer and watched as they headed upstairs before turning to Jane. "You want to tell me what she said to you at the restaurant?"

"Not really," Jane said as she dropped down onto the couch, "but I don't want to keep secrets from you either."

"Tell me," Kurt insisted as he sat down beside Jane and pulled her into his arms. "We're in this together, remember?" He threaded his fingers through hers and rubbed his thumb over her wedding ring.

Jane dropped her head to his chest and reluctantly recounted her conversation with Sarah, doing her best to gloss over the worst of it. Kurt was silent when she finished, and she drew back enough to look up at him. "Don't be mad at her," she pleaded when she saw the grim expression on his face. "She's just hurt, and worried for you, and I can't fault her for being a good sister. I'm sure I'd feel the exact same way if Roman eloped with a woman he'd only just met that I didn't know."

Kurt felt the anger drain from him as he considered Jane's words. "You're amazing, you know that? To be so compassionate to someone who's been horrible to you from the get-go."

"So you'll let this go?" Jane asked hopefully. "Sarah will come around eventually." She refused to consider any other outcome.

Kurt shook his head. "No. She's entitled to her feelings, and I respect that it will take her time to work through them, but I need her to know that she can't talk to you like that. I promise I won't yell at her, but I intend to make it very clear that you're no footnote, Jane; you're my entire world now, for as long as I have breath in my body."

"Your whole world, huh?" Jane grinned as she shifted to straddle Kurt's lap. "I like the sound of that. Feel like proving it to me?"

"Your wish is my command," Kurt offered gallantly. He lifted her effortlessly, covering her mouth with his own to muffle her laughter as he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, and proceeded to show her in exquisite detail just exactly how special she was to him.

xxx

Kurt and Jane and Sawyer were in the pool playing a rousing game of Marco Polo when Sarah emerged from the house. He immediately climbed out of the pool and stretched out on the lounge chair next to her. "Hey, sis," he greeted. "Have a good nap?"

"Better than I expected," Sarah answered honestly. She winced at the look on Kurt's face. "She told you, didn't she?"

"Jane's my wife, Sarah," Kurt answered evenly. "We don't keep secrets from one another. I just . . ." He shook his head. "I don't understand why you can't be happy for me that I've found the person I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with."

"And I don't understand how you can be so convinced of that when you've known her less than _three weeks,_ Kurt," Sarah countered. "I'll be the first to admit that she isn't the gold-digger I initially assumed, and she seems nice enough, but . . ."

"But what?" Kurt demanded. "There has to be something wrong with her, because she found me irresistible? Is that it?"

"Of course not!" Sarah shot Kurt an exasperated look. "You're my brother, and I love you, and I know better than anyone how lucky the woman will be that wins your heart. I just don't believe that any sane, rational woman would marry a virtual stranger so quickly, unless she had some ulterior motive. There's more to this situation than meets the eye, and I'm going to find out what it is."

And as he well knew, there was no stopping his sister once she had the bit between her teeth. Stubbornness was _definitely_ an inherited trait in their family. Kurt sighed as he glanced over at Jane, who was eyeing him with barely veiled concern. "You do what you feel you have to. But I still expect you to treat Jane with the respect she deserves as _my wife._ And when you figure out that you're wrong, I expect you to apologize to her."

" _If_ I decide I'm wrong, I will," Sarah responded. "I really do have your best interests at heart, you know," she added in a softer tone as Kurt's face hardened. "You've been looking out for me my entire life, and it's my turn to return the favor." She hesitated. "Does Jane know about . . . Taylor?"

Kurt nodded. "I told her right after our first date. I figured she deserved to have all the facts before she decided if she wanted to see me again or not. Turns out we didn't have the corner market on crappy childhoods. Jane was orphaned before she was even old enough to remember her real parents, and her adoptive mother was a real piece of work."

"That's too bad," Sarah said with genuine compassion. "Children are a gift to be treasured." She took a deep breath. "Which is why I hope that, if you are serious about having a family with Jane, you'll wait until you're certain your relationship has a solid foundation before you bring a child into it."

"Until _I'm_ certain?" Kurt asked pointedly. "Or _you_ are?"

Sarah flushed. "I realize I may be overstepping my bounds a bit here, but again, I just want what's best for you, and any future nieces or nephews I may have. You saw firsthand how ugly things got when Brian and I split up, and Sawyer paid the price for it. I want better for you and your children."

Kurt bit his tongue with an effort. Sarah's ex was a philandering asshole who'd wanted to have his cake and eat it too, and he still had his doubts that Sawyer was better off having him in his life. Not that he had much to do with his son, even after Sarah had uprooted her entire life to make it possible. "I appreciate your concern, Sarah, I do, but I—"

"Just think about it," Sarah interrupted. "That's all I'm asking." She changed the subject as Jane emerged from the pool and approached. "What time is Reade coming over?"

"He and Jane's friends will be here around six," Kurt told her. "I should probably go get the food ready. I thought I'd grill some steaks out here, so we could all get to know one another in a less formal setting."

"I'll fix the salad," Jane offered, grabbing the towel off the back of her chair and drying herself off quickly. "Everything okay?" she asked as they headed upstairs to change clothes.

Kurt shrugged. "Not exactly, but we didn't get into a major fight, thanks to you, so I'll count that as a win. I just wish Sarah was as willing to keep an open mind as you are."

"She's a good sister," Jane said softly.

Kurt grimaced. "I may need you to keep reminding me of that during her visit."

"Don't worry," Jane smiled as she leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. "I will."

They changed quickly and headed back downstairs to the kitchen, where they worked companionably until it was almost time for their guests to arrive. They no sooner walked into the living room than the first knock sounded on the door.

"Hey," Patterson greeted as Jane swung the door open, giving her a quick hug. "Sorry if we're a few minutes early, but Tasha couldn't wait to get here. It's nice to see you again, Kurt." She embraced him as well.

"You too, Patterson," Kurt told her, his smile widening at her artless warmth. It faded a bit as he turned to Tasha and met her coolly assessing gaze. Clearly, there would be no hug from this friend of Jane's. He held out his hand as Jane introduced them. "Nice to meet you, Tasha."

"Likewise," Tasha managed as she shook Kurt's hand.

Kurt gestured to Sarah and Sawyer as they approached. "Tasha, Patterson, this is my sister Sarah and her son Sawyer. Sarah, Sawyer, these are Jane's friends, Tasha and Patterson."

The four of them exchanged greetings, and then Patterson handed Jane the gift bag she'd been clutching. "Here. Tasha and I got you guys a wedding slash housewarming present."

"Oh," Jane exclaimed softly as she pulled a cutting board out of the bag. It was engraved with a large _W_ between two intertwined vines and their names in flowing script underneath. "This is . . . Wow. Thank you, guys. I love it."

"So do I," Kurt chimed in as he took the cutting board from Jane and ran his fingers across the smooth surface. "Thank you both. We'll treasure it."

Another knock sounded on the door as Jane hugged her friends. "That'll be Reade," Kurt said.

"I'll get it," Sarah said eagerly. She rushed over to the door and flung it open. "Reade! It is so great to see you again." She hugged him fiercely.

"It's good to see you again too, Sarah." Reade gave her a one-armed hug back, keeping a tight hold on the box under his other arm.

"Why don't you let the man inside, Sarah," Kurt suggested when his sister continued to stand in the doorway smiling up at Reade after they broke the hug. He'd always suspected there was something between those two. He wouldn't mind in the least if Reade could lure his sister back home where she belonged.

Sarah flushed as she stepped back. "Sorry. Come in, come in." She led Reade over to the rest of the group.

"Reade, this is my wife, Jane," Kurt introduced proudly, "and her friends Tasha and Patterson. Jane, Tasha, Patterson, this is my friend and business partner, Edgar Reade."

"Please," Reade inserted quickly, "call me Reade." He smiled as the group chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you, Reade," Jane said, foregoing his outstretched hand and hugging him just as Patterson had done Kurt. "Kurt's told me so much about you I feel like I know you already."

"Don't believe a word of it," Reade teased. "You're all he's talked about lately as well. Here." He held the box he carried out to her. "I brought you a belated wedding present."

Jane opened the box as Reade exchanged greetings with Tasha and Patterson, and gasped as she peeled back the layers of tissue paper to reveal a rainbow-colored glass candy bowl. "It's beautiful, Reade. Thank you."

"It's handblown, so there's not another one exactly like it," Reade told her. "Kurt told me you were one-of-a-kind, so it seemed a fitting gift. Congratulations on your marriage, by the way."

"Thank you," Jane said again, with even more heartfelt appreciation.

Reade had his reservations about their marriage, but he'd agreed to set aside his doubts and get to know Jane. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Jane's eyes light up at Reade's kindness. "Why don't you take our guests out back, honey? I'll grab the steaks and then fire up the grill."

"Sounds good," Jane said with a smile. She ushered the group through the living room and kitchen, pausing to let them admire the rooms, and seated them at the large table by the deep end of the pool. "Can I get you all something to drink?"

Reade shook his head, electing to wait for dinner, and the others followed suit, with the exception of Sawyer, who loved his uncle's homemade lemonade. Sarah insisted that he go inside to get it, rather than allowing Jane to fetch it, and Jane took a seat. An awkward silence descended on the group.

"So, uh, Sarah . . ." Jane cleared her throat. "Kurt mentioned that you're a physical therapist. That sounds like rewarding work."

"I've always wanted to help people," Sarah admitted. "My original plan was to become a doctor, but then I had Sawyer, and I decided I wanted a job with more regular hours, so that I could spend as much time as possible with him."

"He's a great kid," Jane said softly. "You should be very proud. Kurt told me that you've raised him pretty much on your own."

"Well, he helped a lot, but yeah . . ." Sarah sighed. "Sawyer's dad and I had a bitter custody battle, and after he lost, he moved away and didn't have any further contact with Sawyer until I moved to the West Coast six months ago. And he's only seen him a handful of times since then. I don't know why I bothered, honestly."

"Because you're a good mom who wants the best for her son," Jane admired.

"Yeah," Sarah agreed. "Kids should always have both their parents, if they're willing to be in their child's life." She looked pointedly at Jane before glancing away. "So, Reade . . . have you and Kurt been working on any interesting cases lately?"

Reade regaled them with several stories of recent cases, and by the time the food was ready, he had them all in stitches with his tale of a client's husband who had jumped out of his mistress's hotel room window bare-ass naked early one morning when he spotted their black SUV strategically parked in the parking lot. "It turns out he was a fugitive in another state from a charge of indecent exposure, and he thought we were the cops coming to arrest him. Kurt . . ." Reade couldn't restrain his laughter any longer. "Kurt tackled him to keep him from flashing a lady that was coming out of her room at the same time."

"Which as it turns out was wholly unnecessary," Kurt said as he set the platters of food on the table. "According to her, he was extremely good-looking, and she was enjoying the view." He chuckled along with them at the fresh burst of laughter. "Let me go grab the salad out of the refrigerator and a couple bottles of wine, and we'll be ready to eat."

"Sawyer," Sarah called to her son, who had hopped back into the pool after taking one sip of his lemonade, "time to get out. Dinner's ready." She shook her head at his grumbling acquiescence. "I swear, that boy is going to live in that pool for the next two weeks. He's not going to want to go home."

"Well, my apartment's available now," Kurt mentioned. "You could always move back."

Sarah gave a noncommittal hmm in return, but Kurt was pleased to note that she didn't seem averse to the idea. He'd have to make it a point to invite Reade over as often as possible while she was here.

Dinner exceeded even Kurt's expectations. The steak was so tender it practically melted in their mouths, and the potato, onion, and bacon kabobs complimented it perfectly. By the time he served the cheesecake he'd made for dessert, they were all so full that they could only manage a sliver apiece. Sawyer excused himself to go play the Xbox as soon as he was done, but the adults lingered over their glasses of wine.

"I have to say, Jane," Tasha commented as she set down her glass, "if you had to marry a potential gold-digger, at least you picked one who's a good cook."

"Tasha!" Jane remonstrated immediately, but the damage was done.

"How dare you call my brother a gold-digger?" Sarah demanded hotly as she leaped to her feet. "Kurt doesn't give a damn about Jane's money!"

"Sarah! Enough!" Kurt said fiercely.

Tasha rose as well. "Maybe he does and maybe he doesn't," she sneered, "but you have to admit that this place is a big step up from where he was living."

"Maybe a man like Kurt is a big step up from the type this hussy has attracted in the past," Sarah fired back without thinking.

Dead silence met her pronouncement. Sarah swallowed hard as she met Kurt's furious gaze and was just opening her mouth to apologize when Sawyer spoke up in a small voice. "Mommy? What's a hussy?"

Sarah's mind went blank as she turned to face her son—but he wasn't alone. A bearded, sandy-haired man was towering over him with a menacing expression. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Roman!" Jane exclaimed joyfully, leaping up and throwing herself into her brother's arms. "God, I've missed you. When did you get back stateside? Why didn't you call?"

"Who are these people?" Roman asked as he gestured to Kurt and Sarah and Reade, sidestepping Jane's questions.

Jane took a deep breath as Kurt stepped over to her side. "This wasn't exactly how I planned to tell you this, but . . . Roman, this is my husband, Kurt. We got married a little over two weeks ago."

Kurt held out his hand. "Hi, Roman. I've been looking forward to meeting you—" His words were cut off abruptly as Roman's fist slammed into his jaw, knocking him backwards into the deep end of the pool.

Jane reacted without thinking, hooking a foot behind her brother's ankle and giving him a firm shove backwards toward the pool he had just knocked her husband into. Roman teetered on the edge for just a moment, his arms windmilling as he attempted to catch himself, but it was too late.

He fell into the pool as well with a resounding splash.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane's hands were on her hips as Roman broke the surface, sputtering. "Geez, sis! What the he—" He caught sight of Sawyer watching, wide-eyed, and amended his language. "What did you do that for?"

"You looked like you could use cooling off," Jane told him in an icily sweet tone that any sane man knew spelled trouble. Kurt swam toward her, and she knelt down at the edge, gently cupping his jaw where Roman had hit him. "Are you okay?"

"You could kiss it and make it all better," Kurt teased. He laughed at the look she shot him. "I'm fine, honestly. Nothing seriously wounded but my pride. I should have seen that coming." He climbed out of the water onto the ledge next to her.

"Yeah, well, I did warn you," Jane muttered as she threw another dark look at Roman, who was wisely treading water just out of reach. "Have you cooled off enough, or would you like to stay in there awhile?"

"I'm good," Roman said quickly. "Sorry about that, but your announcement took me by surprise. But if you're happy, I'm happy."

"I am," Jane assured him. "Very happy."

"In that case . . ." Roman swam over and pulled himself out of the pool. They all stood, and he held a hand out to Kurt, who warily accepted it. "Welcome to the family, Kurt. But consider that punch fair warning: if you hurt my sister, I'll make you bleed."

"I would expect no less," Kurt said, holding Roman's gaze without blinking, and Roman clapped him on the back, apparently satisfied.

"Hey, Tasha, Patterson," Roman greeted. "It's good to see you guys again."

"Likewise," Tasha grinned. Roman's clothes were plastered to him, and she couldn't help admiring the view as he bent over to remove his waterlogged shoes.

"As I was trying to say earlier," Jane continued pointedly, "you've already met Kurt's nephew, Sawyer. This is his sister, Sarah, and his friend and business partner, Reade. Reade and Kurt served together in Iraq, so I'm sure you guys can swap war stories later."

"What kind of business are you in?" Roman asked Kurt after he had greeted the others and shaken their hands in turn.

"We're private investigators," Kurt told him. "We specialize in missing persons, but we take enough cases of cheating spouses and work for law firms to pay the bills."

"Kurt's being modest," Reade spoke up. "Several high-profile law firms use us almost exclusively these days, and we've actually been talking about hiring more investigators and possibly bringing in another partner so that we can take on more work."

"That's great," Roman said with real relief. "To be honest, I've always been a little afraid that Jane's soft heart would make her an easy target for a gold-digger. Especially after Oscar. It's going to be a weight off my mind when I deploy again that she's got someone worthy of her looking out for her."

Jane bit her tongue to keep from reminding Roman that she could look out for herself. "Why don't you guys change into some dry clothes, and then we can all get to know one another a bit better." Hopefully without insults or punches being thrown this time. "Roman, grab your bag out of your car, and I'll show you to your room."

"Who's Oscar?" Sarah asked as Jane and Roman walked away.

"Not now, Sarah," Kurt growled as he turned to follow them. "You and I are going to have a nice long talk after our guests leave."

Sarah couldn't suppress a shiver from the chill that ran down her spine at Kurt's tone. Reade shook his head as he walked over to her. "You've really stepped in it this time."

"I didn't start it!" Sarah protested as she glanced over to where Tasha and Patterson were talking furiously. "And you can't tell me you don't have your reservations about this marriage. You weren't any happier about it than I am when I spoke to you last week."

"It's true I've had my doubts, but I wish I'd kept them to myself. Look, Sarah . . ." Reade chose his next words carefully. "Kurt's like a brother to me, and I'm always going to have his back, but from what I just saw, Jane has his back as well, and it's clear to me that she loves him. There's never any real guarantee that a marriage will last, but I think Kurt and Jane have as good a shot as anybody. And if you want to be a significant part of his life going forward, you need to find a way to accept that."

"I know you're right. I just . . ." Sarah took a deep breath. "I don't want to see Kurt get hurt."

"You're hurting him right now," Reade countered gently. "And you're hurting yourself. As it stands, the only way you'll spend the night in this house is if you apologize to Jane and convince her to plead your case to Kurt."

Reade would have been gratified to know that Jane was doing just that at the very moment he was speaking to Sarah—and using some of her very arguments. "Tasha started it!" Jane protested to Kurt as he pulled his wet shirt off. "She had no business calling you a gold-digger."

"Actually, she said I was a potential gold-digger," Kurt corrected as he peeled his pants off. "Which from her perspective is completely plausible. But even if she had said that outright, it wouldn't excuse Sarah's calling you a hussy."

"Yes, but . . ." Jane momentarily lost her train of thought as Kurt shed his boxers. Her eyes raked his naked form appreciatively, and she blushed as she met his heated gaze. "Anyway . . ." She struggled to remember what she had been about to say. "I've been called much worse at parent-teacher conferences, believe me. Not all my parents are as nice as Claire."

"But you shouldn't have to tolerate that at all, _especially_ not in your own home," Kurt retorted in frustration. "I warned Sarah what would happen if she disrespected you again. I'm going to move her into my apartment until she can book a flight back to Portland."

"No!" Jane objected immediately. "If Sarah's half as stubborn as you, if you do that, there's a good chance you'll never speak to one another again. Family is the most important thing in the world, and I refuse to be the reason you become estranged from your sister."

She could see from Kurt's expression that he hadn't given that any thought, and she pressed her advantage. "I was watching Sarah when she said that, and I don't believe she meant it."

"Oh, she meant it," Kurt said grimly. "She just didn't mean to _say_ it."

"Maybe so," Jane acknowledged, "but I still don't want her banished for saying something rash in the heat of the moment because she was defending you."

"So what _do_ you want?" Kurt asked.

Jane pursed her lips as she considered the question. "An apology is in order, obviously. And I think Sarah should make a gesture of goodwill to prove her sincerity. Perhaps you could suggest that she let me tutor Sawyer in math. I really would like to help him." Her brow furrowed as Kurt began to chuckle. "What?"

"You're amazing, you know that?" Kurt told her. "I don't know any other lady who would leverage an apology from a woman who's been horrible to her to get that woman to let her help her child."

"So you'll do it?" Jane asked anxiously.

"How could I possibly say no?" Kurt relented. "But I intend to give Sarah another talking-to before I let her near you again." He pressed his lips to hers for what he intended to be a quick kiss and groaned as he felt his cock twitch to life as she returned the kiss with fervor.

"God, I'm ready for our honeymoon," he grumbled as he regretfully forced himself to step back. As much as he'd like to fall right into the adjacent bed with her, now wasn't the time. "No work, no interfering relatives or friends, just you and me alone together for a week somewhere clothing is optional. And no," he added, spotting the curious glint in her eyes as he pulled on his clothes, "I am still not telling you where we're going."

The two of them sparred good-naturedly about that as they made their way back downstairs, but their moods turned somber as they approached the living room. Roman had already rejoined the group, and they all stood as Kurt and Jane entered. Sarah started toward them, but Kurt's glare stopped her before she took two steps.

"Hey," Reade spoke up as an awkward silence filled the room. "I was just about to leave, but I didn't want to go without saying goodbye."

"Yeah, we should probably get going as well," Tasha chimed in quickly.

"I'll walk you out," Jane offered in the same icily sweet voice she had used on Roman earlier, and Tasha winced. "Reade, it was so nice to finally meet you. We'll have to do this again soon under less . . . eventful circumstances."

"I'd like that." Reade gave Jane a quick hug. "Don't be too hard on Sarah," he murmured in her ear. "First impressions notwithstanding, she's a really good person with a really big heart. She'll come around."

Jane tightened her arms around Reade briefly, acknowledging his message, and then turned to her friends. Kurt accompanied her to the door and hugged Patterson once more before extending his hand to Tasha. "It was nice to meet you, Tasha. I'm glad Jane has such wonderful friends in her life. I look forward to getting to know you better."

"Thanks," Tasha managed. "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

"Don't count on it," Jane said as soon as the door closed behind them. "What the hell, Tasha? You _promised_ me you'd give Kurt a chance. That's what you call keeping an open mind?"

"I'm sorry. I . . ." Tasha took a deep breath. "I guess I just wanted to see how Kurt would react when he was confronted, make sure his nice guy act wasn't just an . . . act. But if his temper is anything like his sister's . . ." She shuddered theatrically.

"Kurt could say the same thing about my temper being like Roman's," Jane pointed out dryly. "But he would never lay a hand on me in anger any more than I would him. We're _not_ our families, Tash."

"I know. I'm sorry," Tasha said again. "For what it's worth, Kurt really does seem like a nice guy, and I do hope you'll be very happy with him."

"I will be," Jane said with complete confidence. "I _am_. I wasn't looking for a guy, you know that, but I'm so thankful Kurt and I found one another. I know our marriage was sudden, and I understand that it came as a shock, but he and I . . . we just _fit._ He gets me in a way I thought no guy ever would, and I know his heart. He's a wonderful husband, and I know he's going to be an amazing father to our children someday."

"And they'll have their Aunties Patterson and Tasha to spoil them," Patterson spoke up, and they all laughed. Jane hugged her friends before they headed to their car, and she watched them drive away before going back inside.

"Hey," Roman greeted as Jane stepped into the living room. "Kurt and Sarah went out back to talk. Sawyer was just about to show me how to play one of his video games. Want to join us?"

"No." Jane smiled, but it fell short of her eyes. "I'll leave you boys to it and get started on the dishes. I could use a few minutes of alone time."

She could see Kurt and Sarah out the window as she waited for the sink to fill, their conversation clearly heated, and Jane closed her eyes for a moment as she finally acknowledged to herself just how much Sarah's words had hurt. She hoped their mutual love for Kurt would help them find a way to overcome this rocky start to their relationship, but despite her brave words to Kurt, Jane wasn't at all confident of that.

She turned her attention to the dishes, scrubbing them with a vengeance rather than using the dishwasher, and she became so engrossed in her task that she jumped when Sarah cleared her throat.

"Sorry," Sarah said. "I didn't mean to startle you. I, uh . . . I wanted to apologize for my outburst earlier. I shouldn't have gotten so angry, and I had no right to call you names. I don't think you're a hussy, Jane."

"No," Jane countered. "Just not good enough for your brother."

"It's not that you're not good enough," Sarah protested weakly. "I'm just not convinced that you're _right_ for him." She sighed as Jane stiffened. "Sorry. I'm making a muddle of this apology, aren't I? And I promised Kurt I'd be on my best behavior from now on."

"So what do I need to do to convince you?" Jane asked evenly.

"Kurt offered to watch Sawyer so that the two of us could spend a day together to get to know one another," Sarah mentioned. "I'm game if you are."

"I'd like that," Jane said quickly. "There's a spa in the city that I love, and we could go shopping or something afterwards." She could really stand to update her wardrobe before their honeymoon.

"Good." Sarah hesitated for a moment. "And if . . . if you're still willing to help Sawyer with his math while we're here, I'd really appreciate it."

"I'll be happy to." Silence stretched between them as Jane smiled at Sarah, and she glanced down at the sink as she cast around in her mind for something else to say.

Sarah followed her gaze. "Would you like some help? I'd be happy to dry those dishes for you."

"That'd be great. Thanks," Jane responded. She grabbed a towel from a nearby drawer and handed it to Sarah, and the two of them chatted companionably as they finished the dishes.

"So, umm . . . who's Oscar?" Sarah once again asked the question that had been on her mind since he was mentioned.

Jane laid down the dishcloth and took a deep breath as she turned to face Sarah. "Oscar was my fiancé for a brief, lamentable period of time when I was twenty." She motioned toward the stools under the kitchen island. "Have a seat, and I'll fill you in on the whole sordid story." She just hoped it wouldn't negate the tentative progress they had made.

"You don't have to—" Sarah began hastily.

"It's okay," Jane interrupted. "I want to. I don't have anything to hide, and we're family now." She paused as she considered where to start. "Our parents were both the only children of wealthy parents, and they dedicated their lives to using the fortunes they inherited to helping others less fortunate, all around the globe. When I was four and Roman was two, they took us on one of those mission trips to South Africa." She took a deep breath. "They were murdered one night on the outskirts of the remote village where they were working."

"Kurt mentioned you were orphaned very young," Sarah said softly. "I'm so sorry, Jane." She impulsively gave her new sister-in-law a hug. "Did they ever . . . was their killer brought to justice?"

Jane shook her head. "Forensic science wasn't exactly cutting edge in that part of the world, and the investigation was overshadowed by the fact that Roman and I were missing. The police organized a massive search, and the lawyers for our parents' estate offered a sizable reward, but we weren't found until the next year, in an orphanage in Pretoria, almost seven hundred miles to the north. How we got there is still as much a mystery as who killed our parents. If I hadn't got an infection from a rat bite, we might have grown up there. A nurse at the hospital where I was taken thought she recognized me from the news coverage and alerted the authorities."

" _God,"_ Sarah said, genuinely appalled. "That must have been so terrifying for you. And you were never able to remember any of what happened?" Jane shook her head. "I suppose that's a relief, in a way. So what happened next? Did you have family that took you in?"

"If you can call it that," Jane said tightly. "While we were gone, a woman claiming to be a distant cousin of our father's came forward to offer to take us if and when we were found. Ellen Briggs—or Shepherd as she preferred to be called—was a retired Army officer, and she ran the household like we were recruits at boot camp. She moved us around a lot, so we were never able to make friends other than each other, not that we would have anyway. Shepherd wouldn't allow us to participate in after-school activities or go to classmates' houses because of what had happened to us when we were young, but she was such a master manipulator that I didn't realize how abnormal our upbringing was until I started college. By the time Roman graduated high school, I was ready to hit the road and never look back. I told Shepherd I was going to move into a dorm once Roman enlisted in the Navy. The next week, she introduced me to Oscar."

"I'm guessing that wasn't out of the goodness of her heart," Sarah said dryly.

Jane laughed without humor. "I don't believe Shepherd even has a heart." To be honest, there had been times she'd wondered if Shepherd could have been behind her parents' murder, but she'd always dismissed those suspicions. It wasn't as if they could be proven anyway. She quickly recounted the rest of her ill-fated engagement to Oscar, just as she had told Kurt.

Sarah was silent for a moment as she digested everything she had just been told. "So if you had your doubts about Oscar from the beginning . . . why agree to his marriage proposal?"

"I've asked myself that same question so many times over the years," Jane admitted. "I guess . . . I guess Shepherd still had more influence over me than I realized at that point, but mostly . . . Mostly, I think I just liked the idea of having a family of my own to make up for the normal life I'd always been denied. That's _not_ why I'm with Kurt," she added quickly when she saw the look on Sarah's face. "I mean, I want a family with him, obviously, but not to make up for years I can never get back. And even if we're never able to have a child of our own, I'll never leave him, Sarah. I love him with all my heart."

Sarah nodded. "I hope so, Jane. I hope you get the happily ever after you both deserve. Just . . . just promise me if you do have a baby and you break up for some reason, that you won't take that child away from Kurt. I don't think he'd even fight you on it, but he . . . it would kill him to miss out on seeing his son or daughter grow up."

"I still miss my parents every day," Jane said fiercely. " _Both_ of them. I think of them every birthday, and Christmas, and on special days like our graduations. To be honest, I think that's one reason I was so happy to get married without fanfare, because I didn't have my mom here to help me pick out a dress or my dad to walk me down the aisle. It kills me that I don't have any memories of them, and I would never . . . _never . . ._ deprive my children of getting to know their father. I promise you, no matter what, Sarah, Kurt will always be a huge part of our kids' lives."

"Good." Sarah's eyes were misty as she hugged Jane again. "I am so, _so_ sorry for what I said earlier. Kurt clearly knew what he was doing when he chose you, and I am looking forward to getting to know you better. Now come on," she added as she motioned toward the door. "We'd better get back out there before Kurt gets worried again and sends a search party in after us."

Both women chuckled, and Jane breathed a sigh of relief as they exited the kitchen. They might not quite be friends—not yet, anyway—but at least Sarah was open to the possibility now, and Jane was even daring to hope that one day, they might be even more. They might not be just sisters-in-law, but _sisters._

And that would be the ultimate happily ever after.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This is the last chapter of this story. Thanks to all my awesome readers who left reviews, and to gypsyscarfwoman and Dylancruca for proofreading it and brainstorming with me. I am going to get back to Fortuitous Consequences and Against All Odds now, and I hope to have a chapter of one or both posted soon. I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated!

* * *

The next eight days of Sarah's visit flew by in such peaceful harmony that it was all Jane could do at times not to pinch herself to be certain she wasn't dreaming. She was on cloud nine as she took a seat at the kitchen counter to watch Kurt prepare breakfast—although that had as much to do with their early-morning activities as her newfound friendship with Sarah. "What?" she asked as he grinned over at her as the coffee started percolating.

"Nothing." Kurt strolled over to give her a quick kiss on the forehead. "It's just nice seeing you this happy, that's all."

"What's not to be happy about?" Jane asked. "I'm going to spend three hours at the spa today with your sister getting the total relaxation package, and then go to the mall and spend an obscene amount of money buying a wardrobe for our honeymoon. What's not to be happy about?"

"What do you need the total relaxation package for?" Kurt asked. "You seemed totally relaxed to me already after—"

"All right," Jane interrupted as she spotted Sarah heading their way. Kurt handed her a mug of coffee, and she gratefully took a sip, but her nose crinkled as it assaulted her taste buds. "Why did you change coffee brands?"

"I didn't," Kurt said, perplexed. "It's the house blend from Holy Grounds, same as always."

"It can't be," Jane said as she walked over to the sink to dump it. "It tastes all wrong. Maybe you can pick up another bag today?"

"Of course," Kurt agreed. "But—"

"Guess what!" Sawyer exclaimed as he bounded in. "Gord and Arliss had _kittens!"_

"Oh no, honey," Sarah said automatically. "That's . . . not possible."

"They did!" Sawyer insisted. "Come see!"

The adults dutifully followed him into the living room, and sure enough, there were four small kittens snuggled between Gord and Arliss in their bed. "What the—" Kurt began.

Jane knelt down beside the bed and gently picked one of the kittens up. "They're not newborns. I'm guessing they're about six weeks old, so they should be able to eat solid food, mixed with a little milk. They're a little skinny, but they seem alert and healthy. I wonder what happened to their mom." She gently handed the kitten to an awestruck Sawyer.

Kurt looked grim. "I think she may have gotten hit by a car," he mentioned softly to Jane when she stood, not wanting Sawyer to overhear. "I passed one on the side of the road last night on the way home from work about two blocks from here."

"Poor little babies," Jane murmured. "Well, they've got a home with us now. Sawyer, would you like to name them?"

"Yeah!" Sawyer studied them a moment, considering. He pointed to the one on the left. "That one can be Agent Granny Panties. That's what Mom called the FBI agent she was giving therapy to," he confided to them as Sarah choked on her coffee. "Hey! The one in the middle kinda looks like Grumpy Cat."

"How about Suzy Frowns Alot?" Sarah suggested quickly to divert attention from herself.

"Yes!" Sawyer agreed. "The one on the end is Cousin Stu, after Stu from the Rugrats."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but why _Cousin_ Stu?" Kurt queried.

"Because he doesn't look like his brothers and sisters, of course," Sawyer replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And this one . . ." He held up the kitten in his hands. "I'm going to call this one Tommy Lee Jones!"

That one was self-explanatory. Sawyer had watched the movie with his dad last month, one of the few times the man had followed through on spending time with him as promised, and he'd been reenacting the movie ever since he'd gotten here. But there was one big problem with that. "Uh, Sawyer . . ." Jane said hesitantly. "That kitten is a girl."

Sawyer shrugged. "Okay, so she can be Lady Tommy Lee Jones. That's cool."

"Whatever happened to Patch or Tiger?" Sarah said in an undertone to Kurt and Jane so that Sawyer wouldn't hear.

Jane shook her head as she looked at Kurt. "If your taste in names is anything like your nephew's, you do _not_ get a say in naming our firstborn. Or any of our kids."

Sarah started to laugh, but she quickly disguised it as a cough as Kurt speared her with a look of mock affront. "I'll just go get breakfast started so you two ladies can get going. Sawyer and I will take the kittens to the vet to get checked out while you're gone and stop at a pet store to get whatever we need for them, and I'll have dinner ready for you when you get home. How do glazed Cornish hens sound?"

Jane's mouth watered. "Good enough to eat right now."

"You'll need five of them," Sarah said a bit sheepishly. "Reade's coming for supper tonight."

"Of course he is," Kurt grinned. Color rose in Sarah's cheeks, and he cocked his head as he studied her. "Reade's become practically a fixture around here in the past few days, and he's damn sure not coming to see me. Maybe I'm not the only Weller sibling who's going to be taking the plunge this year?"

"Aren't you supposed to be fixing us breakfast?" Sarah deflected.

"Right," Kurt said as he turned toward the kitchen. "Wouldn't want you ladies to be late for getting slathered in mud and wrapped in seaweed, or whatever it is you're planning to do today."

"Swedish massage," Sarah called after him. "And according to Jane, Aron and Matteo have the most _magic_ hands." She met Jane's eyes as Kurt paused briefly before stalking out of the room without a backwards glance, and the two of them dissolved into giggles.

Matteo outdid himself today, and despite her best efforts, Jane felt her eyelids getting heavy within minutes. The next thing she knew, Sarah was gently shaking her awake. "Sorry," Jane apologized as she sat up. "I wasn't very good company, was I? I usually manage to stay awake, but—" she yawned, "—I've been tired lately for some reason."

"Have you been sleeping well?" Sarah asked in concern as they headed out.

"Better than I ever have in my life." Jane's smile lit her eyes as she recalled just how wonderful it was to fall asleep in Kurt's arms after making love to him and wake up sprawled across him, wonderfully refreshed. At least she had been wonderfully refreshed until the past few days. "Probably just the excitement of the past few weeks catching up to me. I'm raring to go now."

"That's good," Sarah said with a smile, "because I've always been a shop-till-you-drop kind of gal. We are going to find the _perfect_ wardrobe for your honeymoon."

 _Sarah hadn't been kidding,_ Jane thought less than four hours later as she looked at the latest armload of outfits she had been sent into the dressing room to try on in comical dismay. She was certain she had already purchased enough new clothes to outfit _three_ honeymoons, but Sarah was adamant that since Kurt refused to divulge their destination, that she should be prepared for any eventuality. Jane had refrained from pointing out that no matter _where_ he was taking her, she was certain she wouldn't be wearing clothes much of the time.

They shopped for almost two more hours before Sarah finally heeded Jane's pleas to call it quits. They headed out of the mall just as several businessmen were coming in, and Jane paused to take in several lungfuls of fresh air the moment they were clear of the doors. "God. That man's cologne was so overpowering it smelled like he bathed in it."

"Really?" Sarah asked as she eyed Jane suspiciously. "I didn't notice it."

"I don't know how you could have missed it." Jane took one more breath of fresh air before straightening up. "Let's go home. I'm starving."

"Actually, there's one more quick stop we need to make," Sarah said slowly. "But don't worry, it's on the way." They drove in companionable silence until she spotted the store she was looking for.

Jane glanced at her sister-in-law curiously as she pulled into the drugstore parking lot. "Do you want me to come in, or should I wait here?" She couldn't imagine that she needed to accompany Sarah for anything she needed here.

"Oh, you're _definitely_ coming in with me," Sarah told Jane. Jane arched an eyebrow at her, and she took a deep breath as she turned to face her. "Look, I could be wrong, but I've been seeing some things that made me think maybe . . . I think you should get a pregnancy test, okay?"

Jane stared at Sarah as if she had grown two heads. "A pregnancy te . . ." Her voice trailed off as the implication of Sarah's words sank in. "You really think I'm . . ." She couldn't even bring herself to say the word again.

"I think there's a good chance you're pregnant," Sarah said gently. "You've been tired lately, food doesn't taste the same to you, and you seem hypersensitive to smells. But you're the only one who can say for sure if it's possible."

Jane's eyes widened. She'd gotten so caught up in Sarah's visit that it had completely slipped her mind that she was late. Over ten days now, in fact. "It's possible. It's . . . definitely possible."

"Okay, then," Sarah said gently. "Let's go pick out a pregnancy test." She kept her arm around her stunned sister-in-law as she steered her to the correct aisle, and she and Jane spent almost twenty minutes discussing the merits of various tests before settling on two top brands.

Jane clutched the bag tightly to her chest as they exited the store. She dug her keys out of her pocket with her free hand and held them out to Sarah. "Would you mind driving the rest of the way? I don't think I'm up for it at the moment."

"Of course." Sarah glanced over at Jane in concern several times on the drive home, but Jane's gaze never wavered from out the window, and she left her to her thoughts until they arrived. "You know, Sawyer was a _complete_ surprise to me, but I imagine no matter how much you want a baby, or plan for it, it's always a shock when you learn you might actually be _having_ a child. But you've got nothing to worry about, Jane. You're going to be a great mom, I can tell, and Kurt will be there for you every step of the way. And I'm here for you as well, if you ever need anything, or you just want to talk." She hugged her sister-in-law fiercely. "Now go find out if you're giving me a little niece or nephew."

Jane headed inside without a backwards glance.

xxx

Kurt popped out of the kitchen the moment he heard Sarah calling for Sawyer to come help with the bags. "Hey, sis. Where's Jane?"

Sarah hesitated. "She, uh . . . she went upstairs."

"Why?" Kurt demanded, suspicious of Sarah's hesitation. "Did you—"

"We got along great today," Sarah protested. "Ask Jane when she comes back down if you don't believe me."

"I'll ask her now," Kurt said. He bounded up the stairs to their bedroom. "Jane?"

Jane emerged from the bathroom with her phone in hand, and the look on her face had him crossing the room to pull her into his arms in a heartbeat. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong,"_ Jane reassured him instantly. "It's just . . ." She pulled back enough to see his face. "Sarah thinks I might be pregnant. And I think she might be right."

"Pregnant?" Kurt could barely breathe as he struggled to absorb the reality that he could be a daddy much sooner than he'd anticipated. His gaze drifted to Jane's belly, in awe of the idea that a part of him and her might even now be growing there. "We're going to have a baby?"

"Sarah and I picked up a couple tests on the way home, and I just took one," Jane told him. "So—" she glanced at the timer on her phone, "—we'll know for sure in about a minute and a half."

Kurt turned Jane in his arms so that they could both watch the countdown, and he threaded his fingers through hers on her free hand. They both jumped slightly when the timer went off, even though they'd been expecting it, and he took a deep breath as they headed into the bathroom, keeping a tight grip on Jane's hand as they approached the counter.

Jane squealed softly as she saw the two pink lines that confirmed that she was pregnant, and Kurt's grin stretched from ear to ear as he picked her up and twirled her around and around. "We're gonna have a baby."

"We are," Jane grinned as Kurt lowered her to her feet gently. "And you're going to be an _amazing_ daddy."

"You're going to be a wonderful mother," Kurt returned. He drew back to study her face. "How are you feeling? Any nausea or . . .?"

"No. I'm a little tired, and I'll definitely be steering clear of coffee and men with strong cologne for the foreseeable future, but mostly . . ." Jane leaned forward to rest her head against Kurt's chest, and he automatically tightened his arms around her once more. "I'm just so damn happy I feel like I could burst."

"I know what you mean," Kurt said quietly. "I didn't think it was _possible_ to be any happier than I have been this past month, but now . . . Wow." He couldn't even find the words to describe how overjoyed he was. He slid one hand between them to cover the spot where their child was growing, and time seemed to stand still as the two of them clung to each other, basking in their love for one another and the new little life that had come of it.

Fate had definitely dealt them a winning hand this time.

xxx

The next eight months passed in a blur of happiness. Jane and Kurt departed on their honeymoon—to Paris—just two hours after Sarah and Sawyer's flight left for Portland. Kurt had booked them a luxury apartment, and while they did spend a good portion of their time naked, they managed to venture out for at least a few hours each day of their two weeks there.

They climbed the Eiffel Tower on the first day, and on the walk back to the apartment, they crossed over a bridge where several artists were painting. "I wouldn't mind painting a picture or two while we're here, if we have time," Jane commented as they paused to watch.

Kurt glanced at her in surprise. "I didn't know you were an artist."

Jane shrugged. "I like to dabble from time to time."

"Oh yeah?" Kurt suspected that Jane was being modest. "Well, we'll pick up some supplies tomorrow and make time. And if you ever need a model, I'll be more than happy to volunteer."

Jane chuckled at the suggestive look he flashed her, but the idea took root in her mind, and by the time they left Paris, she had painted not only a breathtaking view of the Eiffel Tower that she intended to get framed for their living room, but a nude portrait of Kurt that would have to stay rolled up high on a shelf in their closet, far away from the prying little eyes that were coming. She could take it down occasionally to enjoy not only the painting, but the memories of the particularly intense round of lovemaking that had followed its creation.

They rounded out their trip by visiting numerous museums and gardens, shopping both the fashion district and the world's largest flea market, and even taking a boat tour of the city on their last day there. Fortunately, Jane's morning sickness was incredibly mild, and she was able to enjoy all the delicacies the city had to offer.

Kurt insisted that she make an appointment with her obstetrician the moment they returned, and he accompanied her to that—and all—appointments, dutifully taking over litter box duties when Sarah informed him that it was toxic to pregnant women.

Sarah had surprised and delighted them when she'd announced the night before her departure that she had gotten her old job back in New York and would be moving back shortly after they returned from their honeymoon. Jane was especially grateful as her pregnancy progressed, and Sarah was on hand to answer her questions and allay her fears.

Roman had been delighted by the news of Jane's pregnancy, so much so that he made the decision not to reenlist when his tour of duty was up. Jane had been thrilled to tears when Kurt and Reade informed her that they had talked it over and decided to bring Roman on as a partner in their investigative business. And once he was settled in at his new job, he lost no time in asking Tasha out on a date. The two of them appeared to be head-over-heels in love, and Jane was hoping that her best friend would soon become her sister.

Reade had proposed to Sarah at Christmas, but though they wanted to be married as quickly as possible, they were waiting until Jane had the baby, so that she could be in the wedding without, in her words, "look like a bowling ball rolling down the aisle."

Unfortunately, the baby appeared to not be as eager to meet them as they were her. Jane was three days past her due date already, and her swollen ankles and aching back were making her miserably anxious to go into labor. "Where the hell did this kid get her patience?" she griped to Kurt as he sat on the couch with her feet in his lap, gently massaging them.

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but the look she shot him had him thinking better of mentioning that it was probably from a mother who had the fortitude to face a roomful of kindergarteners every day. He simply continued to massage her feet until her breathing evened out, and then went to prepare a snack he was sure she'd want when she awakened.

Jane was asleep less than ten minutes when pain shot through her back, causing her to sit upright with a gasp. The pain occurred at ever more frequent intervals throughout the next several hours, and by the time Sarah arrived to check on her, she was almost certain this was the real thing.

"I think you're definitely in labor," Sarah agreed. "I'm surprised Kurt hasn't dragged you to the hospital yet."

Jane laughed, then groaned as another contraction hit. "He doesn't know. I've been keeping him busy with last-minute projects because I wanted to avoid that. My contractions are still about twelve minutes apart, and Dr. Rose said not to come in until they're happening every five minutes."

"Okay," Sarah said. "Your water hasn't broken yet, right?" Jane shook her head. "In that case, why don't you go take a nice warm bath, relax while you can, and I'll break the news to Kurt. Trust me, it's going to be a long night."

 _Sarah hadn't been kidding,_ Jane thought seven hours later as the strongest contraction yet gripped her middle like a vise. Kurt held her hand tightly, not even wincing when she squeezed down with all her might, and he brushed her hair back from her face as the contraction eased.

"Okay," Dr. Rose said as she moved into position. "You're doing great, Jane. When the next contraction hits, I want you to start pushing, okay?"

"You can do this, honey," Kurt said encouragingly as he fed Jane another ice chip. "You'll be holding our little girl before you know it."

Jane nodded, focusing on that and Kurt's words of encouragement as she labored for the next half hour to bring their child into the world. Her eyes flooded with tears as she heard their little girl's first cry, and she reached for her even as Dr. Rose placed her in her arms. "Oh," she gasped as she gazed at her daughter's tiny face for the first time. She was wrinkled and red and screaming, but she was the most perfect sight Jane had ever seen. "She's _beautiful_ , Kurt."

"Just like her mama," Kurt agreed in awe as he reached out to stroke his daughter's downy soft cheek with one gentle finger. "Welcome to the world, Bethany Grace. We're so very glad to finally meet you."

Jane was thrilled that Kurt had agreed to name their daughter after her college professor and mentor, and she couldn't wait for Mayfair to meet her namesake. Her face hurt from all the smiling by the time her family trooped in to meet Bethany, but she couldn't have wiped it off her face if she'd tried. Happily ever after wasn't a foreign concept any longer, something she hoped to obtain at some distant point in the future.

She was living it every day.


End file.
